


An Unexpected Life

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Accidental overdose, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Self-Medication, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith now 24 reflects back on the key moments of his life, realising nothing went the way he thought it would all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Smith is a lot more nervous and timid in this fic than he is usually portrayed, I don't know why I just see it that way. I would hint to the fact that it had something to do with not being accepted by his family/friends.
> 
> Please don't read any of my stuff on stream or on a video.

At 24 Smith had naively expected to be married with a few kids but nothing did go the way he thought it would when he was a teenager. 

First of all was Ross, Smith knew he was bisexual from a rather young age but never thought he could act on it. His family and friends never accepted him, after years of people telling him he was wrong he always felt like he would always end up with a woman. That all changed when his only accepting friend Trott (who he had met at college) introduced him to his flatmate Ross in halls. They had chatted on Skype in calls with Trott so they knew a bit about each other. When Smith had just over a week off Uni he drove down to visit Trott, secretly hoping Ross would be there. 

He walked into the flat which was meant to house eight people, Trott explained how three people had already moved out again, obviously not getting on with the life of a Uni student and how it was just him and Ross for the bank holiday as the other three had gone home. Trott let him into one of the rooms that wasn’t being used. 

“It’s lucky I still have Maria’s key, I have to hand it in to student services next week though so don’t get ideas of staying forever mate” Trott joked.

Putting down his bags Smith looked around the tiny room. “How can you live in a room this small?” he questioned. 

“You get used to it, in fact I think it’s quite cosy. Lets go in the kitchen, i’ll get you lunch” Trott nodded towards the door.

Just as they had sat down in the kitchen on the bright plastic chairs Ross pushed open the heavy fire door. Ross was wearing a too tight super dry t-shirt and loose pyjama trousers with little ufo’s on them. Smith noticed the way Ross’ hair lay flat as if he had just got out of bed and his eyes twinkled with the dewy freshness of sleep. 

“Hey mate” Smith smiled.

“Oh hi, sorry I had a late one last night” Ross answered waving his hand around his face as if trying to hint to the fact that he looked like crap for a reason. He leaned over and sleepily put the kettle on.

“Was she pretty?” Smith joked.

Ross had a look of confusion on his face.

“Ross is the gayest gay that ever did gay mate” Trott laughed. 

“Oh my god I'm sorry if I offended you” Smith apologised. 

“The way I heard it you are nearly as gay as me!” Ross chuckled.

“That might be true” Smith blushed.

“Well thats that then! Sorry i’m slightly more awake now, want some tea guys?” Ross smiled.

“Yeah please, got green?” Smith replied.

“Somewhere in the expanse of my tea cave yeah, Trott?” Ross searched.

“Nah you know I can’t stand it, and i’ve got a coffee in my room i’ll go grab it in a sec” Trott replied.

A minute or two later after chatting about uni Trott went back to his room, Ross hadn’t heard the kettle go off. 

“Do I ever get to have tea?” Smith smirked in a moment of silence. 

“Fuck off or i’ll spit in it mate” Ross replied.

Before he knew what he was saying Smith blurted out “Can’t swallow buddy?” through gritted teeth.

“Wouldn’t you like to know eh?” Ross winked.

He obviously couldn't see his own face but Smith had the feeling it looked like a cherry. He had the amazing super power of his blushing making it painfully obvious how he felt.

“Here you go” Ross handed Smith his tea, giving him a small peck on his cherry red cheek as he raised back up. 

“Thanks” Smith nodded with a slightly shocked look on his face. Why would Ross kiss him?

“What for? The kiss or the tea?” Ross chuckled.

“Both you twat.” Smith laughed it off but his insides were burning with something he didn’t yet recognise.

“What the fuck have you two been up to?” Trott questioned walking in to see Ross’ hand skimming over Smith’s.

“Just talking about stuff.” Ross replied.

“Oh yeah like what?” Trott flung back.

“TEA!” Smith blurted out unable to get anything rational to come out of his mouth.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith doesn't understand Ross' intentions, and doubts himself immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A few things:  
> 1\. Smash bro's is a Wii/U game look it up if you don't get it :)  
> 2\. I am aware that I hop from different tenses, i'm sorry I find it hard to stick to one.  
> 3\. I'm sorry about spelling, i'm dyslexic so I try to look up words I think might be wrong but I'm sure I miss some ;)  
> 4\. *blows kiss*

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games, the rooms were tiny but Trott, Smith and Ross all bundled on to Trott’s single bed. Ross only had an Xbox and some FPS games, nothing they could really play together, whereas Trott was a big nintendo fan boy. After the what felt like the billionth Smash Bros game, screaming insults at each other every time someone used a spammy attack or KO’d someone, Ross finally put his controller down.

“Nope that’s it, I can’t stand another round of Trotty-2-hotty beating me. I’m hungry, and frankly after being sat in my pjs all day could do with getting some fresh air.”

“If we go out to eat i’m choosing the place” Trott says.

“Who says you’re invited Trottimouse?” Ross teased, winking at Smith beside him.

“I say i’m invited because i’m hungry. Oh and Katie is working at Pizza Palace tonight.” Trott exclaimed excitedly.

Smith had never seen Trott really interested in anyone, there were plenty of people in college that he could’ve gone out with but he always turned them down.

“Oooh I might get to finally see who you’ve been pining over all term.” Smith laughs. “This is the girl who found your keys in the restaurant booth right?” He remembers him describing her on Skype, she apparently had fire hair and the prettiest eyes Trott had ever seen.

“Yeah, we've been texting since.” Trott brags.

“Right then lets go, Ross you better get dressed mate.” Smith nodded towards the ufo pyjama pants.

“Yeah alright, I don’t think I could get away with pretending these were trousers, even at a place like Pizza Palace. I’ll meet you in the Kitchen.” Ross heaved himself off of Trott’s bed and walked out of the door, shaking his butt and giving Smith a knowing glance back.

I was not looking at Ross’ arse. I was not looking at Ross’ arse. Smith repeats this to himself until Trott gets up off the bed and reaches for his bag.

Trott obviously saw Ross’ smirk and butt wiggle.

“You alright with him being like that with you Smith?”

“Urm, I… I think so, I guess i’m just a bit nervous because I don’t know if he is being serious.” Smith always found it so easy to talk to Trott, in fact he often told him things he wishes he wouldn’t.

“and then even if he is, I don’t understand why he would like me.” Smith questioned, lifting his head slightly to look at Trott.

“Have you got the card I made you?” Trott asked.

Smith lifted his wallet out of his back pocket and took a credit card sized piece of thick laminated paper out.

“Well then you know why he likes you don’t you? Because of all of those things and more Smith.” Trott sat next to him gently.

About a year ago Trott had noticed the insecurity that made Smith question himself. It had upset him to think that his best friend couldn’t see anything good about himself, so he tried to talk to him about it. It didn’t work, his fleeting words just felt fake to Smith. One day Trott had decided that if he couldn't talk to him about it, he would give him something to remind him of all of the things he loved about him. He wrote them down on a thick piece of paper and laminated it. Smith blushed when he read the words, he never thought he was sweet or caring or that he had well defined cheek bones. All of this would seem stupid to anyone else, but for Smith carrying around the assurance of his best friend meant the world to him.

Smith wandered if Ross did like him for the reasons Trott noted on his card, or maybe he has his own reasons.

“Come on then, we better get going or Ross is going to start eating everything in the Kitchen” Trott patted his hand on Smith’s shoulder.

“Just one last thing Trott…” Smith paused. “If anything does happen with me and Ross, would you be like, okay with it?”

Before Trott could get a word in edgeways Smith stuttered out “I mean if you aren’t, that’s fine. Just tell me now so I know coz I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings or make you feel left out.”

“You are such an idiot sometimes Alex.” Trott chuckled. “ I couldn't give a flying fuck, I love you both and just want you to be happy mate.” He smiled down at Smith.

“But seriously lets go, I bet you the price of your Pizza that Ross has a Kinder in his mouth when we walk in that Kitchen” Trott nodded towards the door.

“It’s on buddy, I got nothing to lose and a Pizza to gain.” Smith says walking past Trott and giving him a smack on the back.


	3. Fleeting Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go out for pizza and Smith and Ross get the opportunity to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is the song on the radio, please listen if you can? It's very Smornby to me. Idk why. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX5f0NcqlMs  
> 2\. The hobbit booth is in 'The Diner' on shaftsbury avenue in London IRL.

Smith walks in to the Kitchen first, smiling when he notices Ross is wearing a suit.

“Am I going to be pleasantly surprised about the quality of this Pizza place?” He questions.

“Fuck off” Ross grins. “It’s either this, or the green super dry t-shirt with the pot noodle stain on. The washing machine has been broken for 4 days.”

“Well I like it.” Smith says, a little too confidently.

“It’s also pissing it down out there so i’m going to look like a twat. A drowned suit wanker.” Ross exclaims in a Yorkshire accent.

“I’ll drive mate, it took hours to look this fabulous” Trott flicks his hair back sassily.

 

Squeezing into Trott’s tiny red Renault Clio, which conveniently for Smith and Ross was missing a seatbelt in the front the boys headed for Pizza Palace. 

“Did Trott tell you how the seatbelt got broken Ross?” Smith asked.

“I’ve actually never been in the shag wagon before, so no.” Ross replied. “Why is it an epic story?”

“Less epic more Chris Trott tried to tie an ex girlfriend up with it” Smith laughed.

“What. The. Fuck. Trott you kinky bastard!” Ross hissed, looking into the rear view mirror trying to catch Trott’s eye.

“In all fairness she asked for it.” Trott replied.

“So wait, you tied her up and then what?” Ross asked.

“I grabbed the door handle for some support a bit later on, it opened and she was leant on the door.” Trott said too matter of factly.

“What so she went out the door still tied up?” Ross shouted.

“Yep, she fell completely out of the door. Ripped the seatbelt out of the thing on the side, still tied around her wrists.” Trott huffed, feigning annoyance.

“I went to get in the next day mate, and he didn't tell me for like a week how it happened. I was just getting chauffeured to college.” Smith laughed. 

“How are you meant to tell someone you broke your seatbelt mid shag.” Trott shrugged.

After the story, Trott turned the music up. ‘Warm on a cold night’ by Honne was playing. Smith hadn’t heard it before but thought that’s how he would like to feel with Ross. As if he could sense what Smith was thinking Ross moved his hand over the middle seat. Resting it on Smith’s own and lacing their cold hands together. For the first time in a long while Smith felt a contented burn in his chest, a longing for more but also just wanting to be like this forever. Ross gently stroked his thumb over the knuckle of Smith’s, something which in the future would become the most comforting thing he could do.

All too quickly they pulled into a gravelled car park, rain pelting the windows and thunder banging overhead. The neon ‘open’ sign and bright lights indoors a stark difference to the weather. Smith and Ross let go of each others hands, Smith all too aware of the lack of warmth on his palm. Getting out of the car Smith sang, “Trotty owes me a pizza, gunna buy a big one”. 

“You buying one for me too Trotty-2-hotty?” Ross asked, whilst walking over to the door.

“I’m only buying Alstiffy over there one because I bet him you had eaten a Kinder waiting for us” Trott shook his head.

“How rude, I’ll have you know I contained myself.” Ross said, pretending to be hurt. 

“Hi guys! Only three of you?” the fire haired woman asked as they walked into the restaurant.

“Hi Katie, yeah table for three please!” Trott replied.

“Okie dokes, would you like a booth or normal table?” Katie questioned.

“I think these two need a booth.” Trott winked suggestively. 

She walked them over to the very corner, where to Smith’s surprise was a booth that looked more like a hobbit house. Walking though wooden arch, into the wood cladded booth Smith slid down the leather bench. After him Trott came in sitting on the other side then Ross, plonking himself down next to Smith. In order to give them the menus Katie had to slide in next to Trott.

“Okay here’s the menu, starters here, pizzas there and drinks on the back” Katie pointed. “Oh and sorry I don’t think I've met you before?” Katie turns to Smith. 

“No I haven’t been here before, I’m Smith” He reaches out his hand. “I’m a friend of Trott’s from college.” He added.

“Hi Smith, I’m Katie.” She smiled at him sweetly shaking his hand. “Right i’ll give you guys a minute to make your mind up” Smiling as she left the booth.

“Okay Smith so i’m thinking you get a 12 inch meat feast and we’ll share and make Trotty pay?” Ross asks.

“What? Wanna share my 12 inch meat Rossy?” Smith goads. 

“Ooooohh Filfy” Trott chips in. 

“Shut your traps, both of you. Do you or do you not want to share a pizza, lady and the tramp style AND make Trott pay?” Ross asks with puppy dog eyes.

“I certainly will share, but no Jalapeños.” Smith nods. 

“Hey guys, ready to order?” Katie pops her head in and asks.

“Yes please, since i’m apparently paying” Trott eyes the two men sat opposite “can we get three cokes, one 10 inch Hawaiian and one 12 inch meat feast with no Jalapeños, please.” Trott smiles up at her.

“Absolutely!” She answers enthusiastically.

Katie comes back a few minutes later with the drinks. Smith has to physically remind himself not to drink it all before the pizza comes like he always does. Trott and Ross we’re chatting about their course and their peers. Smith was just nodding at them occasionally, not bored by the conversation, but content that he was sat with the two people he wanted to be with most in the world. This had obviously subconsciously made his brain think about him and Ross, as he slid his hand under the table to Ross’ outer thigh, rubbing small circles into his ‘smart black jeans’. It made him laugh that Ross obviously didn’t own suit trousers. Ross was not a bit surprised by Smith’s hand, or if he was he didn’t show it. Smith was more surprised he did it, realising after a few seconds what he had done, it was odd he thought. He had never felt a connection to someone so quickly, he knew Ross was someone he would easily be friends with. The funny Skype conversations between the trio confirmed that, but touching him like that is something he never thought he would do. He must have had resting bitch face (RBF) as Trott asked him if he was ok.

“Yeah, fine” he said. “In fact i’m fucking fantastic!” he exclaimed.

“Did I mistake your contemplation for RBF again?” Trott laughed.

“It’s not my fault that when I’m in my head my face decides to look like a slapped arse!” Smith replies.

“Well arse-face here’s your pizza!” Katie laughs, poking her head through the arch. 

“Get a lot of tips do you Katie?” Smith joked sarcastically.


	4. Sleepy Smiffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finish the evening with a movie and Smith can't help but nod off.

The trio ended up staying at Pizza Palace for way longer than they meant to, Katie joined them after an hour or so having finished her shift. They chatted about what they were going to do in the week, Smith zoning out of the conversation again, thinking about having to go back to his hometown after the week was over. He didn't even notice when Katie and Trott got up to go and pay. 

“Hey” Ross said tenderly, reaching down to hold Smith’s hand. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking” Smith replied. 

“Anything good?” Ross asked.

“Just that i’m really loving being here.” Smith told him. 

“and I like you being here” Ross squeezed Smith’s hand.

“Shall we go? I don’t even know what time it is.” Smith pulls his phone out of his pocket, “It’s 10pm, what time does this place close?” a look of confusion on his face.

“It doesn't mate, it’s twenty four hour.” Ross points at the sign on the wall across the room.

“That’s nuts, at home even the supermarkets shut at ten. I like it here, I could eat pizza at 3am if I wanted to” Smith gets up, grinning ear to ear and still holding Ross’ hand.

“That’s what being an adult is all about.” Ross chuckled at Smiths excitement over such a simple thing.

“We off then guys?” Trott asks, spotting the couple walking towards him.

“Smith wants to stay till 3am but I think we better be off” Ross answers.

“Did you know this place is open constantly?” Smith asks Trott still bewildered at the concept.

“Yes you twat, come on it’s still pissing it down out there put your hood up.” Trott pulled at Smith’s hoody. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow Katie, we should go to the cinema this week.” Trott smiled.

“I’ll text you when I get home, yeah we could go see mad max again.” Katie suggested.

The drive home was quiet, just the sounds of the engine, rain and radio filling the small car. Ross’ arm was reached out across the back of the seat, his hand tickling at Smith’s neck and drawing lines in his hair. The combination of these things made Smith incredibly sleepy and before he knew it his head was hanging down chin to chest. 

“Trott mate, Smith is fucking asleep.” Ross whispers sitting forward to try and get closer to Trott.

“Just don’t touch his dick” Trott says jokily. “He doesn’t sleep well at night though, he’s probably knackered.” He added.

“If he makes me carry him in, he owes me” Ross laughs.

A few minutes later they arrived back at the flats. Smith still completely knocked out, Ross gently swept the back of his fingers across Smith’s cheek and up to his left ear.

“Smith mate, we’re back” Ross whispered in his ear.

“I wasn’t asleep, just shutting my eyes.” Smith protests.

“You’ve dribbled on your shirt you liar!” Trott laughs as they get out and he locks the car.

The trio run back into the building, avoiding the rain. 

“Shall we watch a movie? I’ve got the best collection.” Ross suggests. 

“I feel like watching a Simon Pegg movie, got any of them?” Smith asks walking behind Ross into his room.

Ross’ room is weirdly tidy, his starry duvet cover and fluffy blanket making Smith giggle to himself. 

“Yeah, I’ve got Shaun of the Dead, that okay?” Ross asks.

“That’s my favourite!” Smith exclaims.

Smith kicked off his shoes, took his damp hoody off and sat himself in the middle of Ross’ bed, beckoning Trott to his side. “Come on Trotty, pillow time.” 

“Why me? You’ve got a really hard head” Trott groans. 

“I’ll be your pillow Smith, chubby thighs make for good pillows.” Ross suggests.

Ross walks into his tiny bathroom to change out of his stiff shirt.

“As long as nothing pokes me in the cheeks, I take up your offer” Smith shouts back.

Ross comes back out of the bathroom, in his UFO pyjamas and bed shirt. He sits on Smith’s other side, wriggling to get comfy and pulling the blanket over him.

“Hey Rossy share!!” Trott feigns annoyance in his childish voice. 

Ross throws the other end over to Trott, trapping Smith in the blanket between them. Smith leans his head over to Ross’ lap, tucking his feet in between Trott’s crossed legs.

“You know to normal people this is weird right?” Trott huffs.

“Who is normal around here Trotty?” Smith asks.

“I can feel your huge club feet on my balls Smith. I think that is weird whoever you ask.” Trott replies.

“Shut up you two, the start credits are on.” Ross stares.

“Oh yeah Smith you better be really quiet in this film, Ross hates people talking. We went to the cinema to watch The Avengers Ross and Smith couldn't keep his mouth shut through the entire film.” Trott explains.

“I’ll keep my mouth shut, promise.” Smith turns his head up to look at Ross from his lap and smiles.

Ross puts one hand on Smith’s side and the other cards through his hair. It doesn’t take long for Smith to fall asleep again, he loves the prickly feeling he gets when Ross stokes his neck. 

Ross and Trott sit through the rest of the film, occasionally shifting to avoid dead limbs. When the film ends they both look at each other.

“What do we do with him?” Ross says looking down at Smith.

“I’ll leave him with you, he’ll be grumpy if you wake him up now. Just don’t get up to anything when i’m not here!” Trott shifts of the side of the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t get me up before lunch, I wanna lie in” Trott says goodnight, going back to his room.

Not quite sure how to move without disturbing Smith, Ross gently moves his legs out from under his head. Lying next to him he pulls the blanket completely over them both, tucking Smith in putting his arm over his waist. Smith woke with the movement, groggily shifting and feeling a weight on his side. Realising he must be in Ross’ bed, he smiles to himself closing his eyes again. It didn’t take long for Ross to slip into sleep with Smiths warm back against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh I don't like this chapter, thanks for being nice guys. I'm trying to write more so that it comes more naturally to me for essays and stuff so I might as well write fluffy Smornby ;)


	5. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up a groggy Smith, who is none too pleased with Mr-ray-of-fucking-sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end is great go listen to it ;)

Smith woke up several times in the night as he usually did, he didn’t mind this time though as Ross was tangled up looking cute next to him. The last time he woke up before morning, Ross’ head was on his shoulder and he couldn’t resist but kiss him softly on the forehead.

Ross woke first in the morning, making a mental note to try and brush his teeth before breathing anywhere near Smith. The fluffy blanket they were both curled up in had fallen to the floor, revealing Smith in his boxers, somehow managing to get his black skinny jeans off in his sleep. Ross wiggled to the bottom of the bed needing to pee desperately, when he came back Smith was still asleep, his fluffy auburn brown hair a mess of curls. Deciding to wake him up as gently as he could Ross quietly put on a chill playlist on spotify, remembering Smith liking the music on the radio the night before. Grabbing the blanket and crawling back up the bed Ross draped it over them both, Smith disturbed by the movement. 

“Mmm I don’t wanna get up, what time is it?” Smith moaned in to the pillow, still facing away from Ross.

“Only nine-ish but I wanted to make the most of our time” Ross smiled, drawing a line down Smith's back with his knuckles.

Smith rolled over lying on his side facing Ross, a sleepy look of annoyance on his face.

“How can you be such a ray of fucking sunshine in the morning?” Smith hit him lightly with the back of his hand. “Oh I like this song, who’s it by?” he asked.

“I don’t know, it’s on a spotify playlist. Wanna dance?” Ross said, holding his hand forward to Smith.

“I don’t know if you noticed Mr Enthusiasm but i’m in bed and i’m really fucking tired.” Smith pouted, grabbing Ross’ hand and covering his own face with it.

“You only live once Alex.” Ross laughed, moving his hand to Smith’s jaw, stroking his thumb just below his ear.

“No you bloody didn’t, you didn’t just YOLO me?!” Smith looked at Ross with faux confusion. 

“Yep, now get up before I make you.” Ross smiled a sickly sweet smile.

“I think I’d prefer you to make me.” Smith winked.

“Ooooh Randy!” Ross winked back, awkwardly shifting up onto his knees, putting one leg either side of Smith’s and leaning down to kiss Smith on the nose. “Dance with me and there’s more where that came from, is that enough?” He chuckled.

“A kiss on the nose? Nope ‘fraid not.” Smith moved his head to the side, pretending to snore.

Ross leaned down again, this time ghosting his mouth over the sensitive part of Smith’s neck just behind his ear. He started there, kissing his way down his neck and then across his jaw. All the while Smith tried desperately to ignore the pressure of Ross on his crotch.

“Can I kiss you? Properly I mean.” Ross asks quietly, pulling back a little.

Smith doesn’t think he can actually speak, at least not without making a total twat out of himself. No-one has ever asked him before and despite Ross obviously being a very touchy feely person he still asked. Smith decided that actions speak louder than words, smiling he raised his hand to the back of Ross’ head pulling him down towards him. 

All Ross could think was how he forgot to brush his teeth, really hoping his breath wasn’t as bad as Trott normally said it was. Their lips barely touched at first, both too conscious of smacking into each other and clashing teeth. Smith couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh against Ross’ lips at the comfortable awkwardness, gripping Ross’ hair a little tighter as they kissed more deeply. Ross’ lips were surprisingly soft, so much so that Smith felt embarrassed about his own chapped ones.

After about a minute Ross pulled back sitting cross legged on the bed, he hated seeing the disappointment on Smith’s face. “Believe me I could do that forever but I have the worst back ache right now, plus I still want that dance.”

“I’m in my pants Ross… actually how did my trousers come off?” Smith looked at Ross questioningly.

“I didn’t do anything! Don’t look at me like a perv!” Ross chuckled.

“I’m kidding, I woke up at like 4am and couldn’t stand the itchy denim.” Smith assured him, sitting up slightly and swinging his legs around the front of the bed. “Ugh, head rush.” he moaned.

Ross shuffled behind Smith, putting a leg each side of his body and his chin on the shorter mans shoulder. “All the blood gone somewhere else Alstiffy?” Ross whispered in his ear.

“Shut up Horny or I am definitely not doing any dancing.” He laughed back, putting more pressure on his feet as if testing the ground.

“Is it alright if I have a shower?” Smith asked, turning his head to his shoulder and awkwardly pecking Ross on the lips.

“Course. It’s a bit cramped in there but the water pressure is good.” Ross smiled.

“Come on then, lets do this fucking dancing.” Smith got up from the bed, turning around and grabbing both of Ross’ wrists. 

Ross placed his right hand on Smith’s boney hip and held his hand with the other. Smith immediately took the opportunity to bury his face in Ross’ collar bone, shifting slightly on his feet. They swayed together for the whole song, the occasional butt pinch from Ross or tender kiss from Smith making them giggle, foreheads touching. Ross went back to the playlist later until he found the song White Blood by Oh wonder, he wanted to remember it forever.


	6. New Found Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith can't work the shower and Ross gets rather flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO THIS IS NSFW. You can skip it if you aren't comfortable with it, I tried not to put in anything that would matter story wise.

“Ross I know I said I don’t need help but what the fuck is wrong with this shower?” Smith shouted through the bathroom door. 

“Are you decent? I’ll show you.” Ross answered back.

“Decent enough come in.” Smith smirked around the door opening it for Ross.

“What the fuck Smith?! When did decent mean covering my dick with a face cloth?” Ross spluttered. “I actually wash my face with that!” He added.

“Decent means my dick isn’t out, and it isn’t.” Smith laughed, noting the blush creeping up Ross’ face.

“Whatever, anyway I can’t turn it on without soaking myself. I don’t know why they thought wet rooms were a good idea, but all you need to do is hold down that switch and twist that plastic thing until it comes out hot.” Ross explained, looking a little flustered.

“All right, got it” Smith smiled as Ross shuffled out of the door, pulling it closed.

“It’s still fucking freezing Ross!” Smith shouts a minute later.

“For fucks sake Smith..” Ross starts, opening the bathroom door. “Oh my god I'm sorry I thought you’d expect me to come in and have the face cloth on again.” He bumbled, finding himself trying desperately not to look below the other man’s waist. 

“I have a confession.” Smith smirks, pausing and noting the confused look on Ross’ face. “It’s nice and hot.” He reaches out for Ross’ hand.

“Where did the shy and innocent guy go, I liked him.” Ross laughed, removing his clothing and tossing it in the far corner, removing everything but his boxers.

“You’re going to like confident and sexy Alex better.” Smith winked, pulling Ross under the spray of the shower, kissing his hands. “Before we do anything though, are you comfortable with this?” Smith asks.

“Yes.” Ross answers sincerely. “You really are beautiful Alex, I could never say no to you. I can see that being a problem one day.” Ross smiles.

Ross talking about the future and including Alex in it makes him feel content. He would never usually get into anything sexual with someone he had not long met but they had been talking for a while and he truly felt a connection. Alex knew that everyone thought he was the ‘innocent’ one and mistook him for being shy. They were right in the fact that he was very insecure and that made him keep quiet but the real answer was that he only let himself go in front of people he trusted.

“Hey you aren’t so bad to look at either.” Smith jokes, looking Ross up and down. “But you do still have your boxers on and we can’t have that i’m afraid.” 

Smith pulls Ross over so their chests are touching, he dips his hands around the band of Ross’ soaking boxers edging them down his sharp hips and over the curve of his ass. Finally they fall to the floor, Ross kicking them away, very aware of his dick brushing Smith’s stomach. Ross raises his hands to Smith’s face, brushing his wet auburn hair out of his face and placing a wet kiss to his lips. Smith opens his mouth a little, giving Ross the opportunity to find Smith’s tongue with his own. After a few minutes the kisses get rougher, Smith gently taking Ross’ soft lip between his teeth before moving to his neck, pushing the larger man against the hard tiled wall. The water fell around them, making Ross’ neck taste half like the slightly chemically water and half like the ever so sweet taste that oddly Ross also smelt like. Smith kissed down Ross’ chest and over his stomach slowly lowering himself down on his knees. In front of his face Ross’ cock was almost fully erect, Smith didn’t hesitate to take the base in to his hand, giving a few small tugs before a stifled moan came out of Ross’ mouth, it sounded more like a sigh. Looking up though his wet eyelashes Smith smiled at Ross with his head against the tiles, biting his lip, hard. 

“Fuck Smith, stop looking at me like that.” Ross whimpered. “You’re so sexy.” he added, trying to put his hands on the back of Smith’s head. 

“Uh-u-h mister, keep them behind your back.” Smith winked.

Smith took the head of Ross cock in his mouth and out again licking down the underside of his length, hand still on the base, by this point Ross was completely hard gripping his own hands behind his back, desperate to get his hands in Smith’s hair and push him down the length of his cock. As if Smith had read his mind, he took most of Ross’ cock into his mouth, using his hand to handle the rest. He bobbed back and forth, slowly at first and gently building up speed. Ross was definitely a loud one, that much Smith had gathered from his vocal moans of “Smith.. I..I need you..” and the occasional full on groan. All of this just spurred him on, moaning encouragement back at Ross around his cock, occasionally flicking his tongue over the end of Ross’ slit. 

“Alex.. I’m nearly.. I’m gunna.” Ross breathed out heavily. Not managing to finish his own sentence.

Smith increased his pace, hollowing his cheeks and taking him deeper. Noticing Ross legs tensing slightly underneath his spare hand he knew Ross was about to cum. Ross couldn’t help himself as he pressed his palm fully into the back of Smith’s hair. Accidentally making him choke slightly as warm bitter fluid spread about the back of his throat. Despite the utterly gross taste Smith licked the drops that were still on Ross’ cock after he took it out his mouth. 

“That was fucking incredible.” Ross exclaimed, helping Smith to his feet. 

“It’s called research, you should try it.” Smith winked.

“What? That couldn’t have been the first time you’ve done that.” Ross asked, slipping his hands around Smith’s waist.

“Yep, i’m the innocent one remember. My knees are so sore.” Smith flashed Ross a fake frown.

“Aww come on then cutie, turn around.” Ross placed his hands on Smith’s hips turning him so they were back to chest. He smoothed his hands over Smith’s slightly toned stomach and down the trail of hair right above his cock. Smith couldn't help but squirm slightly he was very sensitive in that area. Keeping his left hand around his stomach Ross took Smith’s cock into his right hand rubbing his thumb at the base and taking long painfully slow tugs. At the same time as watching himself do it, Ross was whispering inexplicably dirty things in Smith’s ear. Smith wasn’t as vocal as Ross but couldn't help but let out a guttural moan, being told what a bad boy he was was definitely a new kink. Soon Ross sped up Smith’s breathing becoming more laboured, the encouragements in his ear making him come unravelled. Smith felt no need to warn him he was going to cum, but he leant back against Ross fully, panting as cum dribbled down Ross’ hand. 

“Well that was fun.” Ross laughed.

“Hey, it’s not over yet! I need washing.” Smith turned back around smiling at the taller man, pecking him on the mouth.

Meanwhile next door Trott pulled one headphone out of his ear testing to see if the noisy bastards had actually shut up. Hearing Ross call Smith ‘baby boy’ was enough to make him really wish the walls were thicker.


	7. I Can't Loose Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith thinks he's pissed off Trott for good but is he thinking too much again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a bit angsty I suppose but it's also cute and fluffy. Please note that the bit using asterisks (*) is Smith in present tense, just testing out bits and bobs. <3

“Who only owns one towel?” Smith questions.

“I am one person Smith, I only need one towel. Just wash it in-between showers.” Ross grunted back.

“I actually shouldn’t complain, it’s like being a child again.” he laughs as Ross throws the towel over his head and ruffles his hair underneath.

“You are a child, a big fluffy child.” Ross grins back, taking the towel from Smith’s head and using it to dry his own hair. 

“We could do stuff today, I have my car.” Smith says ignoring Ross’ comment, pulling his shirt over his head and flattening the creases.

“I don’t have any clean clothes that aren’t my PJ’s or the suit but we could.” Ross raises an eyebrow. “Watcha thinking?”

“Well maybe the launderette first, then the cinema or something?” Smith suggests.

“You are so predictable, no I am not letting you jerk me off in the cinema. Why don’t I take you somewhere?” Ross beams, excited at the prospect of showing Smith all the things he loves in the city. “I think Trott even has some of my clothes that I couldn’t fit in my wardrobe so we can skip the boring part.” 

“Oh my god, I forgot about Trott. There is no way he could’ve heard anything earlier, right?” Smith panicked.

“Well I’m guessing he was asleep since he told me not to wake him before twelve, but if he was awake he might’ve heard a bit.” Ross smiles, finding Smith’s panicked face endearing.

“I came here to see him and now I forget about him, shag his roommate and make him listen.” Smith puts his head in his hands. 

“He sort of admitted the other day that inviting you here was a ploy to get us together, he said he could tell we would hit it off.” He could tell Smith was really bothered about the whole situation though, the smaller man’s head hanging, eyes to the floor.

“Ross he’s been there the whole time… I’m such a shit friend. He’s always looked after me, when they told me I was sick that I needed to get my head straight. His family let me stay for the summer last year when everything went to shit.” Smith was shaking now, worried that he’d lost it all with the person he loved and respected more than anyone.

“Come here.” Ross said, moving towards Smith with his arms outstretched. Taking him into his arms, Smith’s head on his chest and letting them both slide to the floor Ross tried to reassure him. “He loves you, you won’t loose him Smith.” Ross didn’t understand how Smith could think that Trott wouldn't be his friend, he knew he was okay with it. He could tell there was something big and probably horrible that made him so insecure and afraid of losing people but he didn't push it. He didn't have to understand to care. 

After sitting like that for a few minutes, Ross stroking Smith’s wet hair and neck the text noise rang out from Smith’s phone, it sat not a metre from him on the floor charging so Smith immediately grabbed it. It was Trott, as if had heard the whole conversation the text read:

— Hey buddy im glad to hear u and Ross got on okay ;) Dont worry about it have fun. Love you. oh and I've got a boxing class today so you can spend the day with tall dark and handsome. Dont do anything that I wouldn't do, see u later <3 xxx—

“He doesn't hate me.” Smith looked up at Ross.

“Of course he doesn’t, no one could hate that adorable face anyway.” Ross smiled, placing a gentle but passionate kiss on Smith’s lips, wiping away the beginnings of a tear from the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess. But Trott is the only person i’ve got and I can’t loose him.” Smith said croakily, voice still slightly shaking. 

“Don’t apologise, theres nothing wrong. But Trott isn’t the only person, I love you Smith. I can’t really believe i’m saying this but I can at the same time. You are beautiful, funny sexy and you don’t really think you are any of those things, it breaks my heart. So I’m going to tell you these things and more forever until you believe them. One day you will.” Ross gushes, slightly embarrassed at his confession.

*I haven’t yet, but I see them in him and that is enough.*

“I love you too.” Is all Smith can manage whilst his brain kicks back in to normal un-panicked mode. 

“Shall we get dressed properly and dry your fluffy locks before you get a cold?” Ross asks.

“Yeah okay, I feel a bit better now just a little overwhelmed. Can you do it? My hair I mean, I love people playing with it.” Smith asks able to hold his head higher and look Ross in the eyes, his incredibly cerulean blue eyes.

An hour passed and Smith was feeling considerably better, Ross had gotten his clothes from Trott’s room, bringing back a hot cup of green tea for Smith. He dried Smith’s hair combing his fingers through the curls stopping occasionally to kiss him on the head and inhale the smell of the cherry shampoo he’d let Smith use. All the while Smith was sat in front of Ross’ iMac, giggling at Ross’ old profile pictures on his facebook. He’d jumped in a few times adding comments like ‘that was a joke’ or ‘oh my god I look so weird’. Eventually they decided that they should really go and do something, opting for the idea of a tour de Ross they set out into the city, the sky murky and threatening rain once again.


	8. Couple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith isn't sure what he and Ross are or where they are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the notes page with my chapter progression stuff, so here's a bit of a crappy chapter. <3  
> (p.s. I know it's moving so slow, but I feel like all the little first-times and stuff are important, I think this bit has 2-3 chapters left before the story moves on.)

Ross showed Smith around all of the cool places in the city that you wouldn't necessarily notice at first glance. The little comic book store hidden in an alley just out of china town, the park that has a huge tree swing big enough for both of them, the weird statue with a missing head that people leave love notes beneath for luck and the tunnel lit with neon lights that they scratched their names into. The tunnel was apparently also an opportune place for Ross to push Smith up against the wall, licking his dry lips before kissing him and laughing breathily at Smith’s shocked face.

“What if people see us you twat…” Smith says half jokingly, pulling away to look up and down the long tunnel.

“They will say what a cute couple we are, duh.” Ross replies.

“Couple? As in couple of people or couple as in boyfriends couple?” Smith questioned, cheeks blushing.

“You’ve sucked my dick and i’ve told you I loved you yet asking me if i’m your boyfriend makes you blush?” Ross chuckles. “Yes, of course I want to be your boyfriend. Have you seen yourself?” Ross winks, turning away from Smith with a smirk on his face. “THIS SEXY SHIT IS MY BOYFRIEND!” he shouts into the tunnel, the message echoing around them. 

“Oh god, I'm leaving now before I explode with embarrassment.” Smith walks away, Ross catching him up and linking their hands. 

They manage to pick up a takeaway Nando’s (getting some for Trott too) and get most of the way back before it starts raining.

“My hair is gunna go all flat now…” Smith huffs having to pull his hoody over his head.

“Can we have a shower again later and i’ll do your hair after? Rain makes me feel all groggy and gross.” Ross complains, the wet untied laces of his shoes flicking rain up at his jeans.

“Well considering I put my dirty clothes back on this morning I think I need one and y’know water conservation and all, it makes sense to do it together.” Smith says in his most serious voice.

Reaching the apartment building they walk in the flat they head straight to the kitchen.

“Do you wanna go get Trott i’ll find us some plates and stuff.” Ross suggests to Smith.

“Yeah alright, are we eating in your room?” he replies.

“I guess so, Trott’s room is a tip and he hates me organising his crap.” Ross laughs.

Smith walks out of Ross’ door and knocks on the one next to it.

“Come in.” Trott shouts from behind the door. 

Smith pushes it open, about to start a conversation when he notices Trott isn’t alone. Sat next to him is Katie from the pizza place.

“Oh hi guys sorry to interrupt, we got you a Nando’s Trotty and I could sort of do with a chat? I obviously don’t mind you hearing Katie.” Smith nods towards her with a smile.

“Oooh ‘Trotty' I’m using that one. It’s fine Smith i’ll go chat to Ross, he in the Kitchen?” She asks.

“Yeah, get him to split my chicken burger and chips for you.” Smith replies, smiling at her as she walks out of the door.

“Come on then sunshine, whats so important you interrupted my chances of getting some today?” Trott asks sarcastically.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to run something by you. Firstly I am so incredibly sorry about this morning I wasn’t thinking straight…” 

“I can’t imagine you were thinking straight…” He winked. “But honestly I don’t care as long as everything was okay, i’ve got headphones!” Trott laughed.

“I feel guilty, not only that you were next door but maybe it’s too much too fast. I only met him yesterday for fucks sake.” Smith said through gritted teeth, head in his hands.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Smith, you both like each other. Why not be happy now instead of pussy footing around until it’s too late and you have to go home again.” Trott shrugged.

“Well, thats sort of related to the other thing I wanted to tell you. Me and Ross are dating, like properly.” Smith looked up at him sheepishly.

“My two best friends are boyfriends, this is weirdly cool. We’ve been through so much in the last few years, i’m genuinely happy for you, both of you.”

“Thanks, we won’t do anything by the way, I mean like no PDA around you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Smith smiled.

“Don’t be stupid, if you want to kiss your boyfriend don’t let me stop you. It won’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest, I’d do the same with Katie.” He reasoned.

“Yeah if she’d let you.” Smith winked. “Come on I bet our food is getting cold. Thank-you by the way, I love you so much.” He added patting a hand on Trott’s shoulder and walking towards the door.

“Shut up you cheesy twat, but I love you too. Your like my little gay brother.” Trott laughed, gesturing that Smith go out first.

“We were gunna eat in my room but I don’t think we’ll all get on the bed.” Ross says as Trott and Smith walk through the kitchen door, the table laid out with four places.

They finished eating, chatting about their day and arguing about who would do the dishes. To make up for the morning incident Smith decided he would wash and Ross could dry.

“Thanks for the food dudes, me and Katie are gunna go watch a movie.” Trott said holding open the kitchen door for Katie.

“Yeah thanks for splitting yours with me Smith, see you tomorrow!” Katie smiled walking out of the door.

“It looks like it’s just us this evening.” Ross winked at Smith walking toward him by the sink and grabbing his hips, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

“Not until we’ve done the dishes it isn’t.” Smith smirked turning to run the hot water, all too aware of Ross pressed up against his back.

“Leave them until tomorrow, I need you in my bed or shower, or wherever really.” Ross whispered in a low growl next to Smith’s ear.


	9. Down Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets randy and bets Smith he can carry him. What does he bet and does he win? Who knows... (I do).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is shorter than usual but it felt like the natural end to this chapter, the next bit is NSFW so it made sense.  
> <3

“I’m gunna throw water on you if you don’t let me do these dishes. You’re like a randy dog.” Smith lightly slapped at Ross’ arm. 

“Come on, at least do it with your shirt off.” Ross whined, pinching his butt lightly.

“Nope, down boy!” Smith cupped a hand of soapy dish water, turning quickly to aim it at Ross’ face, most of it splashing on the floor.

“Oh no, look I got a drop on my shirt.” Ross’ winked, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the table behind him.

Smith shook his head turning back to the sink and grabbing a dirty plate. 

“You might be the only man to ever ignore my six pack.” Ross huffed, walking back behind Smith and taking the hem of his cotton t-shirt between his fingers and rubbing them together. Thinking he was being sneaky Ross worked his way under the shirt stroking his palms over Smith’s torso.

“Six pack is an exaggeration, mine however…” Smith breathed in tensing his stomach muscles. “Rock hard abs.” He laughed putting down the cup he was washing and turning back to Ross. “Come on then you randy twat, I can’t pretend to not want to kiss you anymore.” 

“Ah-ha! I knew it, my seduction tactics are too strong.” Ross chuckled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Smith’s lips, his hands running over his back.

Smith pulled Ross’ head down by his hair trying to get the leverage to deepen the kiss, accidentally catching Ross’ lip with his teeth.

“Feeling the rough vibe tonight are we?” Ross said pulling back and smirking. 

“Shut up, it was an accident.” Smith blushed, trying to reach up and kiss him again. 

“I’m not complaining, it’s hot.” Ross said in a sultry voice, kissing Smith again and grabbing his thighs, lifting him to the edge of the kitchen worktop.

Smith made a surprised noise, making Ross laugh and breaking the kiss their foreheads and noses touching.

“Shall we not do this in the kitchen?” Smith asked.

“Good idea, I don’t fancy bumping into Trott getting a drink.” Ross chuckled. “Come on then gorgeous.” he added lifting Smith off of the counter and trying to carry him to the door.

“Ross you can’t carry me to your room. You’ll hurt yourself.” Smith tried to wiggle out of Ross’ grasp.

“Try me, wrap your legs around me and I bet i’ll get you there.” Ross challenged.

“Hang on wait, you can put me down a sec but what are we betting?” Smith said, being dropped to the floor.

“How about if I get you there I get to choose what we do, but if your feet touch the floor you get to decide. As long as we are both comfortable obviously.” Ross smiled.

“Okay, deal.” Smith smirks, Ross picking him up by the waist again. 

“Can you get the door I haven't got any free hands.” Ross nods towards the handle.

“No way! That is totally cheating.” Smith says wearing a shit eating grin. 

“Fine.” Ross replies, trying to catch the handle with his foot. “Eat shit! I did it.” he laughed catching the open door with his knee.

“Don’t get cocky Hornby, gotta get down the hall yet.” Smith smirked back.

“You’re slipping, tighten your legs.” Ross begged. 

Smith closed his eyes and turned his head away, ignoring Ross completely. 

“I can’t carry you deadweight you gotta hold on a bit!” He continued.

“There were no rules, get a move on.” Smith smiled, head still turned away from Ross face.

Ross managed to get two more feet before he felt his arms aching and Smith slipping further down, pulling his jeans down with him.

“Okay I give up, I’m gunna drop you. My jeans are falling down and I don’t think I can shuffle the last few feet.” Ross frowned, releasing Smith’s waist.

“You give up way too quickly, it’s almost like you wanted me to win.” Smith laughed taking Ross by the belt loop and pulling him down the hall and into his room.


	10. No, But Can You Blame Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having won the bet Smith makes the most of the opportunity.  
> *NSFW (not too bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VAGUELY NSFW CHAPTER. I spent so long writing this and the next chapter and was paranoid I dragged it out too much but I couldn't cut it down because it felt like my baby ;)

Smith pushed Ross on the bed, realising his mistake when he heard the rather loud bang of the bed hitting the wall.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Smith laughed, covering his mouth with his hands.

“If your gunna bang me that hard I think I better warn Trott.” Ross laughed back. “In fact i’ll text him now.” Ross grabbed his phone from his jean pocket.

“What the fuck are you gunna tell him? Ross don’t.” Smith lunged forward trying to snatch the phone from him.

“I pre-apologise… for the next few… hours. Kiss kiss, Ross.” He muttered typing out the text message, moving his hands to avoid Smith’s grasps.

“No you didn’t, you knob.” Smith slapped at him, straddling Ross’ waist.

Ross’ phone made a chime in his hands.

——Me and K were gunna go to hers in a bit, but leaving now you twats. Be safe, be nice to Smith Xx.——

“Trott’s going out and apparently i’ve got to be nice to you.” Ross raised an eyebrow. “ I think that can be arranged.” He laughed reaching up to pull Smith down into a sloppy kiss, dropping his phone to the bed.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Smith murmured to Ross’ lips. 

“Well I couldn't exactly leave a sock on the door.” Ross winked peppering kisses on Smith’s face.

Smith pressed his hips down naturally only focusing on Ross’ lips, not registering what he was doing. Remembering the comment Ross had made before, Smith took Ross’ bottom lip between his teeth. Ross responded by pulling his lip out from Smith’s teeth and kissing him roughly, running his tongue along the underside of Smith’s, his hands were trailing over his ass putting them in the other man’s pockets and squeezing lightly.

“This might be the hottest thing I have ever done but you have way too many clothes on for my liking.” Ross broke the silence and the kiss.

Smith sat up in Ross’ lap, crossing his arms over his chest with a look of confidence. “Excuse me but who won the bet big boy?”

“You did and I now have the dreadful feeling i’m going to have to sit here with a boner for hours.” Ross sighed, slightly shocked at the nickname.

“I guessed that wasn’t something in your pocket.” Smith winked, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Ross reached for Smith’s hips dipping his thumbs into his jeans. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” Smith asked seriously testing the water.

“No, but can you blame me?” Ross smiled, removing his hands and raising his arms above his head. 

“Are you okay with this? I don’t wanna freak you out.” Smith asked confidently. 

“If i’m not comfortable i’ll say stop okay? But I fucking love this.” Ross winks.

“Keep your hands above your head, and if you don’t listen to me there will be consequences.” Smith says sternly, shuffling back and bending down to bite at Ross’ hips. His hands smoothing over Ross’ prominent ribs.

“Holy shit, this is hot. Dudes must love you.” Ross says, inconspicuously trying to find out how much experience Smith had.

“Shut up and be glad that you are the first male my moves have been tried on.” Smith looked up to Ross, smirking at his flushed face.

“Yes sir.” Ross winked back.

“If you’re going to address me you call me Alex. Not Smith and not Sir.” He instructed, undoing the button on Ross’ jeans and pulling the zip down with his teeth, grazing Ross’ dick with his chin.

Ross moved his hand to the back of Smith’s head, forgetting his command. Smith instantly grabbed it putting it back above Ross’ head.

He leaned down whispering to Ross’ lips and staring in his eyes. “You broke the rules, stay there.” Smith removed himself from Ross’ lap, going over to the chair that Ross had dumped his suit on the day before. 

“No please, come back. I won’t do it again!” Ross sounded genuinely desperate.

Grabbing the tie Smith walked back to the bed, his face serious despite the hilarious purple blush on Ross’. “Give me your hands.” he ordered.

Ross put his hands out and Smith tied them together slightly too tightly to be entirely comfortable. “Now if you cant keep them above your head this time I will get you on the floor and tie you to the leg of the desk, and you won’t like the carpet burn when I fuck you later.” Smith said with complete confidence.

Not quite sure what to say Ross blurted out “You are a complete contradiction, you know that?” 

“It’s always the quiet and shy ones right.” Smith winked back. “Now shut your eyes and if I see them open i’ll stop all contact for a minute each time.” 

“Oh god, so I can peek as long as you don’t see me?” Ross asked, voice cracking.

“It’s your decision, but i’ll catch you. Shut them.” Smith moves his hand over to Ross’ eyes, gently running a finger over his eyelid.

Still standing Smith removes his own jeans, shooting a look over to Ross and laughing as he sees his eyes snap shut. “I’ll give you that one chance, thats it.” 

“Oh fuck seriously I can’t do this, I need to look at you, you’re so hot.” Ross moans.

“You can and you will, or i’m not touching you.” Smith replied sternly stepping towards the bed and kneeling in between Ross’ legs. 

Smith pulled Ross’ jeans down a little, almost to where his boxer shorts ended, smirking to himself when he noticed the dog paw print pattern. He blew lightly on the outline of Ross’ covered cock, his hands moving underneath Ross’ jeans and up the leg of his boxers, grasping his thighs roughly as his lips brushed over the soft fabric.

“Alex I need more.” Ross moaned his breathing visibly uneven.

“You’ll get everything I can give you but you have to wait.” Smith said, voice deeper than usual.


	11. In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross enjoys Smith being in Control... Maybe too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (can skip if needed) 
> 
> I'm so tired I can't tell if this is bad, my mind is jelly. There is one more chapter left of this part of the story after this.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I thought i'd mention my Tumblr is SamTheFirst, I don't post these there as some IRL peeps follow me and my blog is rubbish (because I spend all my time writing this crap) but if you wanna ask something then it's probably good to do there :)

Sitting back on his knees Smith pulled Ross’ jeans all the way down, pulling to get the skinny leg off of his ankles. “These things make your perky ass look great but they aren’t practical.” Smith laughed, finally getting them off and throwing them into the corner of the room. “Turn around, on your front.” Smith said, back to his serious voice.

Ross turned trying not to kick Smith in the face, moaning as his dick grazed the bed. Smith sat himself on Ross’ back putting one hand on Ross’ shoulder and one in his own boxers. He stroked himself softly at first, almost lightly enough that he was sure Ross couldn’t tell what he was doing but as his pace increased and a moan slipped out of his mouth he heard Ross curse beneath him. Ross’ tried to grind his hips down against the bed, but as soon as Smith noticed he removed his hand and shuffled back to sit between Ross’ legs.

“Fuck I need to see you.” Ross said, voice cracking. 

Smith didn’t reply, choosing to kiss Ross’ lower back, moving down to his thighs and tucking a hand under his hip feeling for his hard dick. Once his fingers brushed Ross’ length he reached further to grasp it, Ross pressing down on his palm. Smith thought about stopping him but he decided he had teased him enough already, Ross had quickly built up a pace rubbing himself against Smith’s hand. Noticing Ross’ breathing becoming rougher Smith pulled away. 

“Turn back around, where’s your lube and condoms?” Smith asked innocently.

Ross was visibly flustered, it took him longer than it should’ve to register what Smith was saying. “Oh um, in that draw.” He tried to point forgetting his hands were tied, “The top one on the left.” he added flipping around as Smith got off the bed, walking over to go through the draw. “Can I open my eyes now?” Ross asked a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Yeah, do you want me to untie your hands too?” Smith asked, choosing a water based lube and a condom in a blue packet, walking back over to Ross. He took in the sight in front of him Ross with his hands above his head, the tip of his cock just out of the band of his boxers and a look of admiration on his face.

“No it’s okay they don’t hurt.” Ross replied as Smith smoothed his fingers in between the tie and Ross’ wrists checking they weren't leaving a mark. 

“Okay, and are you comfortable doing this?” Smith asked.

“Absolutely, my advice for you is use plenty of that” he said nodding towards the lube “and just go slow.” Ross added, moving his head up to kiss Smith.

“Noted.” Smith winked, putting the lube and condom on the bed and sitting back in between Ross.

Smith pulled his own boxers down over his erection, giving his cock a few strokes whilst making complete eye contact with Ross. Deciding he had really teased him enough, Smith pulled Ross’ boxers down to his thighs annoyed that he couldn't get them any lower without moving. 

“I didn’t think about this properly.” Smith chuckled face palming, his confidence waining slightly.

“Hey, if sex isn’t slightly awkward it’s boring.” Ross winked. “Here i’ll just…” Ross lifted both legs either side of Smith straight up in the air, allowing Smith to pull his boxers upwards and off of his ankles.

“Damn, I gotta see more of this view.” Smith tapped Ross bare ass lightly. 

“Shut up, or you won’t get any.” Ross smirked sarcastically, putting his legs back to the sides of Smith. 

Smith decided to ignore him, kissing and nipping at the insides of his thighs causing Ross to writhe beneath him. At the same time he reached for the lube, pumping out two squirts onto his index finger, with his other hand he pushed Ross’ right leg encouraging him to open them wider. Smith pressed his lubed finger to Ross’ hole gently adding pressure, Ross moaned pushing himself down further, biting his lip in desperation. Smith slides the finger in slowly enjoying the low and gasping moans that come out of Ross’ mouth. He adds more lube to his other fingers, deciding that Ross can handle a second he removes his finger and replaces it with two. Smith was sure he wouldn’t find his prostate, but he had read that he should make a ‘come hither’ motion. Whatever he did Ross was enjoying it, trying to buck up against him. 

“I need another… Alex please.., want more.” Ross spoke in broken sentences.

Smith smiled, not that Ross could see him with his eyes squeezed shut, but he gave him what we wanted adding a third finger, testing the waters by stretching his fingers out a little. 

“I need you.” Ross almost shouts out. “Please fuck me… fuck me into the floor.” Ross pants.

Removing his fingers Smith reached for the condom packet tearing it open trying to be quick, aware of Ross’ desperation he pinched the end and rolled it over his cock, stroking more lube onto his achingly hard erection. He pulled Ross’ closer towards him by his hips and lined himself up with Ross’ hole. Ross breathed out hard as the head of Smith’s cock pressed against him, Smith easing himself in slowly feeling Ross tensing around him until he was in completely. After a few gentle thrusts Ross pushes down and tenses around Smith hinting that it is okay to increase his speed, Smith placed one hand on Ross leg to support himself the other hand stroking though Ross’ pubic hair.

“Fuck… seriously. You teased me so much i’m gunna cum if you even touch my dick.” Ross rambled out roughly.

Taking the statement as a challenge Smith took Ross cock into his hand, still thrusting into him as fast as he could he squeezed Ross’ cock giving it a few tugs. It sounded to Smith like Ross was swearing with ‘Alex’ being muttered in with it but he couldn't tell, it was a fast and mumbled mix of moans and words. Smith felt Ross’ legs twitch around him, knowing he was going to cum he tried to increase the speed of his thrusting matching it with his stroking. He struggled to keep pace as he moaned high pitched moans himself, his pleasure only heightening as he felt Ross cum over his hand. He moved both hands to Ross’ hips trying to get as much leverage as possible, Ross encouraged him, tensing around him and telling him how much he needed it.

“Come for me Alex, you’re so sexy. Come on baby boy.” he said gruffly.

Smith knew he was about to come, his breath becoming ragged and his mind going blank. He came hard, gasping lightly. He opened his eyes to Ross smiling at him suggestively.

“Enjoy yourself?” Ross asked.

“That was the best thing I have ever done and ever will do.” Smith said breathlessly, bending down slipping out of Ross and planting a kiss on his swollen lips, he’d been biting them for almost the entire time. He sat up again removing the condom and tying the open end, dropping it into the bin at the end of the bed.

“Seriously though, how have you never fucked a man that was mind blowingly awesome.” Ross laughed.

“I’m that paranoid type that reads everything that they can about something before doing it.” Smith chuckled, sighing contented as he lay back next to Ross. 

“Can we talk about confident dominating Alex? Where the fuck does that come from? I love it.” Ross asked completely seriously whilst Smith untied his wrists and put his head on Ross’ chest.

“I don’t really know, like i’m really insecure sometimes but when i’m comfortable with someone I like to show that side of me. I’m not quiet all the time, I just have to trust that the person I share my confident side with won’t knock me down like strangers might.” Smith answered. 

“Well I know whatever I say you’ll still feel bad sometimes but I love you and you are the most beautiful person i’ve ever met.” Ross smiled down into Smith’s hair, rubbing his face back and forth in the fluffy mess.

“I love you too, i’m tired though. What time is it?” Smith asked. 

“Shit it’s half nine.” Ross answered, having scrabbled around to find his phone on the floor.

“Was that almost two hours?” Smith looked up at Ross with confusion.

“It couldn’t have been.” Ross answered. “Shall we sleep or what?” he asked.

“Yeah a little nap, I need a shower soon though I stink.” Smith grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed covering them both.

Ross woke up the next morning completely naked with Smith’s head in the same spot, not knowing when he fell asleep.


	12. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Smith to go home but it won't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little break and now trying to write the next 'section' of this story :)

The rest of the week flew by in a mad rush of kisses, talks, confessions and laughter. By the time it came for Smith to return to his home town he felt sure he never wanted to be separated from Ross. For a long time before they had met he felt alone and incomplete, if he was honest with himself he felt little need to do anything anymore. His family had no contact and his only friend worth talking to lived miles away, but it would be different now. Often people say you shouldn't hang your whole existence on one person but how can you not when that person makes it worth existing. 

“I don’t want to go Ross. I don’t know if I can make myself go.” Smith cried silently, packing his backpack in the boot. 

“We’ll be together soon, god the bed will feel so empty.” Ross shivered, stepping towards him with open arms. “Come here, don’t cry please it breaks my heart.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself I poked myself in the eye.” They both chucked, Smith breathing in sharply on Ross’ shoulder.

“Oh yeah? How’d you manage both eyes?” Ross lifted Smith’s face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. 

“I’ll shove you in the boot and take you home if you don’t be quiet.” Smith winked. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Trott and Ross stood waving at Smith pulling away, just as he was out of sight Ross broke down. 

“How can someone i’ve known for a week make me this fucking miserable?” He questioned, just loud enough for Trott to hear through his hands which covered his face.

“I told you before he got here, he’s special. You can easily fall so hard for him, I did and he’s the best friend i’ve ever had.” Trott explained patting Ross on the back. “People always think he’s just the quiet one, but if anyone taught me to not judge people on their outward appearance it’s Smith. People are complex mate, now lets get some fucking food i’m starving.” 

Trott always knew how to make people feel better and for Ross it was through his stomach.

———————————————————————————————————————————

As soon as Smith got back he found Ross’ name in his phone book and after laughing at the pouty picture Ross had set he typed out a message.

——I got home ok, I don’t think I can wait 2 weeks tho :’( xxx——

A few minutes later he got a reply that made his heart jump out of his chest.

—— Glad you’re okay, my brain keeps telling me it would be stupid to look for flats for us here and you won’t want to but fucking hell I miss you so much. This is weird right, people don’t fall in love in a week? :L Xx——

Smith’s brain was also screaming at him that moving to a different place with his boyfriend he had met in person a week before was stupid but there was nothing left in the village for him anymore. His job was shit, his flat was okay but Ross wasn’t in it and he didn’t speak to anyone.

—— I was gunna type back some cheesy ‘listen to your heart’ crap but I couldn't do it ;) I’m seriously thinking about looking for a job there and maybe in a few weeks we can see if i’ll have enough money. I miss you too and we are weird, embrace it. Anyway i’m going to try and sleep, I love you Xxx.——

Smith plugged his phone in and placed it on the desk, standing to wait for Ross’ reply.

—— I packed one of my jumpers in your bag, do with it as you wish ;) I love you too, i’ll ring tomorrow, sleep well gorgeous Xx——

Laughing to himself as he reached in to his backpack to find one of Ross’ SuperDry hoodies he hugged it tight. He didn’t let go of it for a second as he crawled into bed, taking in the familiar smells of sweet and citrus a bit like sherbet he thought.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The next few weeks were hell. Smith’s manager at work decided to drop a load of work on him last minute, he couldn't sleep for long at night again, Ross was busy with a big assignment so couldn't come down and Smith was worried he had annoyed him. It was hard for him to understand how Ross felt though text and he was too busy to call, but several recent short messages and one just saying ‘sorry busy atm’ meant Ross was annoyed. He still text him saying goodnight but didn’t talk about anything. Smith’s brain could easily think up scenarios often the worst being that Ross had used him. Picking him out as a sensitive man Ross must’ve known that he had to compliment him to build him up and he would do anything for him. 

*You were just a good fuck for a week…* 

It racked through his brain as Smith sat in the bottom of the bath, the shower head spraying water over his entire body. Even this reminded him of Ross, the shower, he was so pathetic. 

*How could anyone love you, really?* 

Smith wanted to stop thinking. He was sure it was real. It felt so real.

*Trott offered you up to him, that’s all you are to them, a toy.*

He cried sat in that same position for what could've been hours, willing the thoughts that riddled his brain to leave. In the end deciding that he needed to knock himself out, he found the bottle of vodka and packet of paracetamol. He’d done it before, when he couldn’t sleep for three or four days, it just let him rest even if he felt shit the next day. So he swallowed down about 12 tablets washing them down with the alcohol, he felt dizzy for half an hour or so and then either fell asleep or passed out, he wasn’t sure.


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith wakes up in an uncomfortable position and someone has a surprise.

When he woke up he felt uncomfortable, shifting in itchy sheets and feeling a hand holding his. Opening his eyes he saw Trott sitting to his left and Ross at his right.

“Hey what happened?” He croaked out, watching Trott and Ross jump at the words, not noticing he was awake.

“Oh my god Alex you really are stupid sometimes.” Trott reached out hugging him tightly.

“You are stupid but I'm so glad you're awake.” Ross spoke with tears in his eyes, hugging Smith after Trott.

“Why am I here? Why are you?” Smith asked, happy to see Ross but confused to see him so upset.

“You nearly did yourself in, Ross tried to phone you and after not being able to reach you at night or in the morning obviously got worried. You didn't answer the phone to me either and after our deal to always reply within an hour I knew something was up, so I phoned the reception to the building and had the dude knock on the door. He hung up, I couldn’t get through to them again and I was panicking. About 15 minutes later we were already in the car and I get a call from the hospital asking if I am your next of kin. They explained to me that you had overdosed and here we are.” Trott motioned around the room. 

“I didn’t… I didn't do it on purpose Trott. Ross please understand I didn’t. I tried to make myself sleep because you know I can’t sleep sometimes and I was worried that you were pissed off at me and I couldn’t go to sleep so I thought i’d…” Smith rambled.

“Hey, hey. I know you didn’t, it’s okay. I love you so much.” Ross kissed his hand.

“I’m going to get us all a cup of something hot.” Trott smiled, squeezing Smith’s left hand before leaving the room.

“For what it’s worth I wasn’t pissed off, here…” Ross pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolding it and handing it to Smith. “I was trying to sort this out and do my assignment. It was meant to be a surprise thats why I was being quiet.” He nodded.

“This is a flat Ross, you were looking at flats for us?” Smith asked.

“I wasn’t just looking. I did it.” Ross smiled, a small sadness still present in his face.

“This is for us? We can’t afford it, are you sure you want to be with me? I’m an idiot.” He carried on his ramble.

“Okay slow down. One, yes we can I put down a deposit and a few months rent with some money I had saved back and I even ordered some furniture. Two, of course I want to be with you I love you even if you are silly. Finally, you never do this again, agreed? I promise I’ll always be there.” Ross stroked over Smith’s wrist.

“I won’t, I didn't know what I was doing I thought I would be okay. You don’t know how happy I am, I can quit my job and get out of that stupid fucking village and be with you.” Smith smiled back. “Am I okay to leave? I don’t want to be here anymore.” He asked.

“Nope, nurse said you’re in overnight no matter what. Paracetamol can damage your liver, so I think they need to check you don’t get sick.” Ross explained. 

“I hate hospitals, I can’t do this.” Smith sighed.

“You can and i’ll be here. I explained that I need to be here all night, the nurse said it’s against the rules but I think she could tell how distraught I was.” Ross smiled weakly.

Trott came back with a coffee and two teas a bit later, leaving after visiting hours were over to go and stay in Smith’s flat. Ross slumped into the foamy chair, a blanket completely over him apart from the hand that lay across the arm of the chair gripping onto Smith's. He fell asleep quite quickly hoping Ross would never let him go.

Smith was allowed to leave the next day around lunchtime, feeling weak but wasting none of the time he could be with Ross he quit his job with no notice, ended the term on his flat, and left most of his furniture there. Packing up only clothes and sentimental things all three of the men shoved them into the two cars. On the drive to his new life Smith wondered if he should’ve told his parents, he very quickly came to the conclusion that no, fuck them. The last time he had told them something he got the shit beat out of him and all of his life they made decisions for him, this time right or wrong he would make his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens quickly I know, but I feel like they have both been waiting for so long for someone to complete them that they can't be away from each other. Cute ;)


	14. Nothing Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith's luck has to pick up one day but as the three men square up to him it's pretty obvious it's not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sat on this chapter for a while I just didn't like it but I re-read it today and decided it fits the story i'm trying to tell.  
> If you have any suggestions or just want to say something my Tumblr username is SamTheFirst :)

The first few weeks spent in the flat were amazing; Ross loved cooking and Smith didn’t mind doing the washing up, they were both night owls, they had the same taste in furniture and Ross having Smith at his disposal whenever he wanted made for amazing sex. Smith had got a job at the local pub doing a bit of the kitchen prep and bartending in the evenings, he loved that it gave him plenty of spare time and payed well but he was quiet and that seemed to unsettle some of the regulars. Tonight was no different, a few old blokes in the corner were staring him down and he was pretty sure he heard them call him a ‘batty boy’, the only thing that kept him smiling was the thought of seeing Ross when he got home. 

A few hours into his shift three men around his age stumbled into the pub, quite obviously already drunk. 

“Three pints of cider mate…” The large blonde clicked his fingers at him.

“I’m sorry but you look like you’ve been drinking already, we can’t serve people who are already intoxicated.” Alex said relaying his boss’ instruction.

“Who the fuck you do you think you are you skinny cunt? Give me my fucking pint.” He spat back. 

“Please Sir, i’m just following the rules. We’ve had some violence in the area recen…” Alex started to reply calmly before he was cut off by the man leaning over the bar and grabbing the front of his shirt pulling them face to face.

“I’ll show you violence” He snarled pulling back his fist to square it to Alex’s face but deciding that it probably wasn’t a good idea to do it in a pub full of people he instead threw him backwards.

“Fuck my fucking head.” Alex exclaimed, touching his right hand to his forehead feeling a wet feeling he shouted for someone to help. No customer moved an inch but Paul the chef came running in just as the three men bolted out of the door.

“Alex mate you alright? What happened?” Paul asked, kneeling down to inspect his head.

“Shit my head, it hurts… they wanted a pint but they were pissed and y’know the police said we can’t serve them.” he explained, it was clearer in his head than it obviously came out as Paul looked at him confused. “Just call Ross. Please.” Alex begged.

“Who’s Ross mate? Don’t you want an ambulance?” Paul obviously didn’t know what to do.

“My boyfriend, no please just get my phone and call the name ‘Rossy’.” Alex was feeling sick and just wanted to see his boyfriend.

“I’ll go ring him but I didn’t know you were a queer, are you sure you didn't come on to the bloke…” Paul laughed.

“Fuck off and get my phone seriously I don’t need this shit.” Alex scuffled around on the floor trying to find a footing to get up as Paul walked out back to Alex’s locker.

“You alright son?” One of the old men in the corner looked over at him.

“I will be, you know those men?” He asked.

“I didn’t see anything alright.” The old man replied turning back to his drink, Alex heard him mutter that they did a good job beating up the faggot. It seemed moving to a bigger town did nothing to change the fact that some people were homophobic.

“Alright i’ll pass you over but he’s a bit confused.” Paul handed Alex the phone.

“I’m on my way now baby, don’t move stay calm okay.” Ross babbled down the phone, clattering about for his keys.

“Yeah i’m alright I just need to go home. Come take me home.” Alex replied hanging up on him.

“I was kidding mate I don’t care if you’re gay, look i’m sorry that wasn’t a funny joke earlier.” Paul dabbed a tissue on his head, soaking up a dribble of blood.

“I’m bloody used to it. Can you just do me a favour and tell Steve I won’t be here tomorrow…” Alex sighed.

A few minutes later Ross came rushing in the door, eyes darting about the pub until they locked on Alex sat at the bar with a red stained tissue on his head.

“Fucking hell i’m ringing an ambulance… and the fucking police they won’t get away with it.” Ross stroked one hand over the back of Smith’s head, reaching into his pocket with the other for his phone.

“No please Ross, they were pissed and I’m begging you I just want to go home.” Alex started crying gripping the back of Ross’ hoody.

“Let me look at that and then we’ll see.” Ross pulled away the hand at Smith’s head inspecting the cut. “It’s not huge or deep but if we go home you can’t sleep, i’m going to watch you for concussion signs.” He smiled reassuringly down at Smith, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Okay, we can watch a movie then. Lets go.” Smith began to stand, ignoring the looks he knew he was getting from the people in the pub as he leant on Ross.

“Thanks for calling me Paul, i’ll ring in and let you know he’s okay tomorrow.” Ross smiled at the man behind the bar, walking Smith out his arm over his shoulders.

When they got back to the flat Smith flopped on the sofa kicking off his shoes and motioning for Ross to sit next to him.

“I’m gunna go get you a plaster then we can cuddle up.” Ross smiled.

“I’m going to look like a bloody idiot with a big blue plaster on my head.” Smith shouted to Ross in the kitchen.

“Ah hah but THESE will make you look sexy.” Ross laughed flicking the Spongebob plasters in front of his face.

“I’m not leaving the flat with that on my head.” Smith tried to struggle but Ross pinned both arms easily, smoothing the sticky bit down over his forehead. He let him go, kissing him on the plaster and plonking down next to him.

“You’ve got a bruise… here…and here… and the last one there.” Ross paused in between talking to gently kiss at the blue dappled marks that formed on his head and arm.

“You make me feel safe you know.” Smith looked Ross directly in the eyes their noses brushing.

“I don’t think i’m doing a good job, you got beaten up today.” Ross’ eyes rolled down, dropping his head he sighed heavily.

“It wasn’t your fault Ross, it just happened.” Smith lifted Ross’ chin and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
“I know, but I should've been there.” he huffed.

“You didn’t know silly, come on forget about it lets cuddle.” Alex smiled, shuffling into Ross’ lap.

Ross stroked his hand through Alex’s hair, running fingers up and down his back soothingly. It would be a while before he could let him out of his sight.


	15. A Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith gets an unexpected visitor and some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short which is why I posted two on one day :)

Leaving his hometown was the best decision Smith had ever made, Uni made him miserable ;he was pressured into going in the first place, his job was unsatisfying and despite not having talked to his parents since last summer they lived close by. He was sure they used to sneak around and check up on him to make sure he ‘stayed on track’ it made him feel like a pawn in their game of life. As far as Smith was concerned Ross’ mum who he had met a few times in the year they had been together was the closest person to a parent he had. She was such a compassionate woman you could tell that deep down all that mattered to her was that Ross was happy and since Smith made him happy she embraced him with open arms. 

The day his past came crashing into his new life began with a bell, hearing the shrill door bell and expecting a parcel Smith ran to it with his kitchen apron on. Ross was lounged on the sofa, looking forward to Smith’s chocolate muffins when he heard the shouting.

“YOU CAN’T FUCKING BE HERE. LEAVE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE.” Smith was screaming in fits of tears his voice cracking. He suddenly felt Ross’ hand on his back, an anchor in the storm.

“LISTEN TO ME. Your mother isn’t well Alex. Come home, stop living a life of sin.” His dad spat in a voice which held no compassion, his ham hands raised in confrontation to Alex.

“Excuse me Sir…” Ross stepped in front of Alex. “I understand you are Alex’s father but you are in fact breaching the terms of the restraining order and unless you leave I will be forced to call the police. Now you have one sentence to say what you need to and then go and don’t come back.” Ross calmly made his statement but on the inside all he wanted to do was beat the disgusting fucker until he begged for mercy. It hadn’t been easy for Smith to tell him what he did, Ross knew the severity of him showing up now.

“All right whoever the fuck you think you are, I was here to tell Alex his mother has terminal cancer and he needs to stop pissing about and go home.” Smith’s dad eyed Ross with discontent. 

“You will go now and if you don’t hear anything from us it doesn't mean you should come back” Ross stared at him, shutting the door in his face. Turning around he saw his boyfriend collapse in a pile on the floor.

“If I don’t see her i’m a terrible person. Aren't I? But what they did I can’t go back, she was as much to blame” Smith is almost incoherent through the choking back of tears.

“If you don’t want to see her you don’t have to. Her having cancer doesn’t suddenly wipe away what they did to you, but if you think you want to see her of course I will be there for you.” Ross explains as he sits on the floor next to Alex and scoops him into his lap.

Smith seemed to have some sudden small strength from Ross’ touch. “I can’t do it. Every time I saw her I hated myself, they made me feel guilty for who I was and I never want that again. I spent years of my life alone, thinking I wasn’t worth anything. Of course I don’t wish her dead but if me not being there makes her feel alone even for a second she will realise what she did to me.” Smith’s heart broke at the thought of the mother that swung him in the park when he was little dying, but it wasn’t her, it never really was. 

He carried on living the life he had made day by day, waiting for the call that would inevitably let him know she’d passed. Three months later his aunt rung, she lived in Spain and was the only real family Smith still considered ‘family’. His aunt was upset obviously but asked him if he wanted to know what she said to her. She told Smith that the last message his mother had for him was that him ‘having’ to be different ruined her life. Not even in the end could his own mother accept him for the way he was born.


	16. Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Smith gain a house guest and trying to sneak about for sex was getting irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter! If you just want the main story bit read up until the following line:
> 
> “Thanks mate it means a lot. I’ll do the washing up later it’s the least I can do.” Trott waved his fork around motioning at the mess on the table.
> 
> After that is NSFW, and sorry this one is long af.

Smith and Trott were always so close, but the dynamics of their relationship had changed since Smith got with Ross. He didn’t need to run to Trott for reassurance when he was anxious anymore, not only because it happened less often but on the rare occasion it did Ross calmed him down with soothing words and gentle kisses. When Smith’s mum died Trott was there for him as much as he could be and he still came over every weekend but he often felt the distance between them heavy like lead in the air. It was like the time when Smith developed a bit of a crush on Trott, in the end he came to realise that it was because he looked after him and it was better off left as friendship but at the time it made them a little distant. Both of them too scared of hurting the other. The trio had arranged a take-out and game night for this weekend but Trott seemed a little less excited than usual. When he got to the flat his eyes were bloodshot red and his hair a mess on top of his head.

“I don’t mean to say this in a mean way Trott mate, but you look like crap. Is everything okay?” Ross brought up the conversation half way through the Indian dinner.

“I sort of came here to tell you two something, or actually ask it.” Trott looked more worried than Smith had ever seen him.

“Go ahead, but I can’t marry you buddy I’m saving myself for Ross.” Smith winked and patted him lightly on the top of his arm.

Trott chuckled slightly. “Nah it’s not that but I’m getting kicked out of halls, I haven't been able to pay the rent and I don’t know where to go or who else to ask. I’m sorry to have to do it but would it be alright if I stayed here?” The look on his face was one of pain, the guilt racking his mind. 

“Of course you can mate, we’d fucking love to have you here. I mean the spare room is a bit of a box but if you don’t mind that and Smith leaving his shit everywhere you’d be more than welcome right babe?” Ross smiled in direction of Smith, waiting for the confirmation.

“Absolutely, you and your parents let me live with you that whole time and I can never thank you enough so at least this is one small way. When have you got to be out by? We can load the cars up and have you in by Monday if you want.” Smith grinned relived to see some weight lift from Trott’s facial features.

“I don’t want to make you move all my stuff, i’ll sort it on Tuesday after lectures. Thank-you so much both of you, I don’t want to get in the way of your relationship but like I said I couldn’t think of any other solution. I’ll give you sixty a week in rent, I just can’t afford the hundred and twenty back in halls.” He sighed, feeling all the stress of the last few months come rolling out.

“Don’t worry about any of that until you’ve got yourself sorted, we manage fine here at the moment and having one extra person won’t change much.” Smith said, going back to eating his food.

“Thanks mate it means a lot. I’ll do the washing up later it’s the least I can do.” Trott waved his fork around motioning at the mess on the table.

The first few days were like the sleepovers Smith and Trott would have in college, going to bed late and gossiping or talking about films. To be honest the following weeks were easy. They had a schedule for the shower, who would cook when (it was somehow always Ross) and who would clean on what days. The only time it was hard for Smith and Ross was when they wanted to have sex, they were used to banging on any and every surface, getting in the shower together and pinning each other up on the walls or the floor to ceiling windows or pieces of furniture. Now it was an all the more sneaky affair. 

“Why dear god are the bedrooms right next to each other in this flat, I want to hear you whimper and shout my name again, want to be able to make the bed creak beneath us.” Ross whispered huskily in Smith’s ear as they stood in the dark. Trott must’ve gone to bed early giving them a chance to get cosy on the sofa and after a good fifteen minutes of wet kisses, giggles and practically dry humping Smith made the decision to drag Ross to the bedroom.

“We can do all of those things.” Smith giggled. “Just have to text Trott to stick his earplugs in.” For a second Ross thought he was joking but he felt Smith reach for his pocket and pull out his phone, the light shining up as he unlocked it. “I’m sorry… in advance…but can you put your earplugs in… What shall I say then?” Smith looks up at Ross light illuminating his face. “We’re gunna be noisy? Yeah i’m gunna put that.” All the while Ross stood in front of him flabbergasted at the tenacity and confidence that Smith had. 

“You can’t text him that I’m the one thats meant to creep him out! I used to send him those messages when you were with me in halls.” Ross said in a whisper. 

“Poor Trotty and it’s too late now sexy, pressed send.” Smith laughed as the phone pinged in his hand. “He says we’re gross but to enjoy ourselves. There we go, we got permission.” Ross barely had a chance to register the wink he’d seen thanks to Smith’s phone light before Smith was gripping at the bottom of Ross’ t-shirt pulling it up and over his head.

“Someones eager.” Ross chuckled, trying to pick Smith up and wrap him around his waist. He was having none of it smacking away Ross’ arms. 

“Nuh uh.” Smith mumbled out as he dragged his lips over Ross’ neck and toward his ear. “You do everything I say and you can fuck me in to next week, and i’ll be so very noisy.” Ross loved the way Smith’s voice got more gentle when he whispered in to his ear, like he was telling a secret. 

“Can you tell me what to do quickly because i’m dying over here.” Ross laughs, stroking both palms around Smith’s hips dipping them in to his jeans at the sides and snaking them around to push Smith’s lower back, making him stumble fully in to Ross so they bump noses.

“Fuck it, yeah lets not drag this out do what you please.” Smith says smiling, voice cracking with pleasure as he feels Ross’ cock press up against his own. 

Ross pulls Smith’s bottom lip in to his mouth with his teeth roughly, at this same time moving a hand from Smith’s back up to his neck pushing their heads together. They kiss passionately, giggling at each other occasionally when someone gets too rough or the few times Smith stumbles backward accidentally. Ross stops the kiss after a few minutes, bending down to grab Smith’s legs and carry him over to the bed dropping him slightly too hard evident from the cracking nosie. Standing over him he pulls at the ankles of Smith’s slightly too large jeans and they come off easily.

“I think my fat arse may have broken a piece of wood.” Smith laughs, using his hips to bounce slightly on the bed as if testing it as Ross removes his own jeans and crawls up from the bottom looming over him.

“Don’t be mean about your arse.” Ross feigns seriousness pointing his index finger at him and placing it over Smith’s smiling lips. He traces the finger down over Smith’s torso, over his stomach making him squirm and down until he reaches the elastic of his boxers. Hooking his finger in them and using his other hand to raise his legs from the bed he pulls them off and after as Smith shuffles further up the bed to get to the bedside table Ross removes his own. 

“I can’t get the bloody plastic wrap off of this lube.” Smith huffs frustratedly handing it over to Ross.

“Hang on a sec…” Ross tries to bite at the shrink-wrap, he’d caught a small whole but was squeezing it a little too hard causing the cap to pop open dribbling a large amount of lube down himself and Smith’s leg. “Fuck that was cold but well might as well use it for it’s intended purpose.” Ross growled reaching in between Smith’s legs.

With the hand Ross accidentally soaked with lube he pressed down on to Smith's hole. Smith automatically spread his legs wider underneath his touch already groaning noisily at he pressure grinding into Ross's hand until he was practically riding his finger. Ross loved watching him come undone adding two more in quick succession.

“You look so gorgeously fuckable.” Ross declared watching Smith arch off of the bed slightly as his fingers hit his sweet spot.

“That… is not… a word.” Smith blushed hands gripping the cotton bedsheets below him.

Still fingering him Ross positioned himself in front of Smith, making sure he still had plenty of lube around he stroked some over himself. Removing his fingers he lined up the head of his cock with Smith. He moaned loudly as Ross’ hard cock slid into his asshole with ease. He struggled to not grab Ross wanting to be closer instead gripping the bedsheets with such furiousness he gave himself cramp. His cock twitched and he loudly moaned Ross’ name as Ross grabbed his hips, fucking him as deeply as he could. Smith moaned without inhibition, “Please Ross, need you.” Ross simply smiled eagerly stopping to pull Smith up by his hands until he was riding him on his lap. Smith tried to kiss him but Ross was too concentrated on grinding against him, bucking wildly and in no particular rhythm. Needing the closeness Smith grasped onto Ross shoulders as tight as he could, their foreheads touching as Ross increased the pace. The new closeness meant that Smith’s cock was rubbing up against Ross with every thrust, Smith couldn’t help but take it into his hand rubbing his palm over the tip and back down over himself. Ross’ breathing was becoming ragged and his grip tightened on Smith’s hips.

“Come for me baby please.” Smith whimpers into the space between their faces, Ross locks full eye contact as Smith clenches around him causing him to moan his name very loudly and shudder as he comes. Taking the time to remove himself from Smith he pushes him back down on the bed, smiling knowingly as he leans over and takes Smith’s length into his mouth fully, it only takes a few ministrations of Ross’ tongue over the head and length before Smith comes with a high pitched but crackled moan of nonsense.

“I’m never moving again. That was so fucking great but dear god my arms hurt.” Ross smiles as he rolls to Smith’s side.

“I think i’m going to have to go to bed like this, I can’t move my legs are all tingly.” Smith grins out of breath, he kisses Ross gently and tries to bring life back to his legs by slapping them softly. “I’m gunna text Trott that all is safe and then i’m just going to sleep i’m dead.” he grabs his phone from the side.

“Yeah we’ll shower in the morning, come here. I love you, sleep well.” Ross kisses him on the forehead and pulls his hips over until he is within cuddling distance. “Hmm… Naked cuddling, I'm definitely waking up with morning wood.” 

“Well maybe i’ll get in the shower with you… like old times eh? I love you too, G’night.” Smith sighs.

Luckily this time Trott didn’t hear a thing, it definitely helped that he was at Katie’s. They had obviously forgot he went over there that or texting him to tell him they were fucking was something they enjoyed doing.


	17. How Far We've Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith has an important therapy session and a poorly boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite long and has some violence in just so you know...

Days like these it helped Smith to remember how far he had come, the bills needed paying and he had to call the doctors for Ross who had a chesty cough for weeks. Later on he would need to go and do the food shopping, go to his therapist, fill up the car and get back to look for jobs. At least the weather was miserable; he loved the foggy grey skies and hammering rain especially when he could sit in the big bay window in the bedroom and watch the rain drops race down the panes. 

Driving down the motorway with the orange headlights beaming through the fog Smith was anxious about this week’s therapy session. The last time he went they had talked about Smith’s sexuality and how the persecution he received about it affected him now. He really wanted to talk about the next stage in his life when he moved in to Trott’s but that meant talking in detail about the few weeks that lead to that happening, he knew for sure it would make him a mess. Parking the car wonkily in the multi storey Smith rubbed his hands together and smiled when he remembered Ross would breathe into Smith’s hands and kiss them when he was cold. If he was going to be able to get through today he needed to keep Ross in his mind.

“Hi Alex, how are you today?” His therapist Peter smiled as Smith walked over to the red chair.

“Hey, I’m alright thanks, had a busy day?” Smith asked, he had come to trust Peter as a friend in the last couple of months they had been meeting. 

“Just paperwork to be honest, not too bad. Is it okay if we start off from where we ended last week or do you have anything else to say?” Peter replied, grabbing his notes from his desk and sitting in a chair opposite Smith.

“We can carry on, I don’t remember exactly where we left off though.” Smith rubbed at his neck nervously.

“Okay thats good, well we talked about how you think you seek affection but also fear it isn’t real. You realised that you often would question why your boyfriend would want to be with you and we talked about that possibly being a consequence of not being accepted for your sexuality. Today I would like to address that in more detail.” Peter explained.

“I want to talk about it because it’s something I keep buried and it will feel nice to let go a bit but i’m scared that i’ll break down. My family were my world and when… well that stuff happened it made me feel so alone.” Smith looked down at his palms worried it all sounded stupid.

“That’s why you’re here Alex, it’s a safe space so if you do feel like crying or doing whatever you like you can. Okay so when did you start to feel like you weren’t welcome?” Peter questioned softly.

“I told them I was bisexual when I was 12 I explained that I thought girls were nice but boys were beautiful too, I had known I felt like that before and that it was different but I looked it up at the library that week. I sort of just said it casually during a sunday roast, my dad flipped his plate at me and told me I didn't know what I was talking about and my mother just looked at me with the most hurtful disappointment.” Smith found himself just talking as he usually did, shutting his eyes and letting it run out as he remembered it. 

“What happened after, did you speak about it again?” Peter uncrossed his legs, moving in his chair.

“No, I didn’t say a word to them about it ever again but I knew I had feelings for men probably more than women. From then on I just assumed I would have to date girls, and I did until I was seventeen. I was at college then, I had already met my best friend had a little crush on him and then I met Matt at a party. No one had ever payed attention to me in that way and suddenly this guy was flirting with me and asking for my number.” Smith smiled remembering them chatting at that party for hours.  
“It made you feel wanted, that’s understandable.” Peter added.

“Yeah it really did, so we traded numbers and kept in contact. After about a month of just texting back and forth I invited him over to my house, I knew my mum and dad would be staying at my Granddads after his retirement party because they were drinking.” It upset him to think of his mum, smiling and laughing.

“So he stayed over?” Peter asked.

“Yeah we cooked, watched some of my favourite films and made out a bit. Nothing really sexual but at the end of the night we undressed so we were just in our boxers and slept in my bed.” Smith shivered remembering the events that came next. “My parents didn’t stay at my granddads like they said they would, they got a taxi home, it was a ‘test’ to see if I would disobey the rules of not having a girl in the house. I didn’t technically but when my dad opened my bedroom door to see his son half naked asleep in bed with another bloke he lost it. I don’t think it helped that he was drunk but it’s not an excuse it it?” Smith asked tentatively.

“Not at all, especially if he was violent.” Peter nodded.

“He was and he was a big man. He shouted and grabbed Matt by the arm, dragging him out of the bed and trying to punch at his face whilst he stepped on his leg. I screamed begging him to let Matt go, I promised we didn’t do anything that we were just cold. To be honest I would’ve said anything to make him let him go and he did and Matt managed to get out of the house but that just made my dad turn his attention to me. That night he beat me so hard my cheek bled and my ribs broke, he locked me in my room taking all of my stuff out and I couldn’t move for days without it hurting. After a while, how many days I don’t remember, my mum felt guilty and came to see me in my bedroom when my dad was out. I remember being laid on the bed with my boxers on when I heard the door unlock, I flinched every time that happened expecting a beating. Instead I heard my mother gasp, she looked in but didn't speak shutting and locking the door again. After more and more beatings I was begging for relief, hungry, thirsty and fed up. My mum came in once more when he was out, she got clothes and dressed me sat on the bed and told me to leave. Said she didn’t want to ever see my disgusting face ever again.” Smith wiped a tear from his face with his sleeve and sniffled.

“You don’t have to carry on, remember that.” Peter smiled sympathetically.

“No it’s okay I want to…I could hardly move without my head spinning, but I made it in to the kitchen, grabbed my phone from dad’s drawer and left out the back. Walking down the lanes I phoned Trott and I couldn't even tell him what had happened, but he knew. Matt told him what my dad did to him and Trott had been trying to phone and came to my house but my mum would tell him I didn't want to see anyone. I cried a lot, apologised and told him where I was so he could come and get me. Trott and his parents came to pick me up, said I could stay with them for as long as I needed and urged me to tell the police, but I couldn’t. For months I didn’t speak to them but one day my dad showed up at Trott’s and his parents called the police, I managed to get a restraining order when he threatened to kill me. Trott still feels guilty to this day about not calling the police when I was locked away, he didn’t know what was happening though. That’s about it really.” Smith sighed, sinking into the chair.

“It’s weird isn’t it, how you can miss parents despite them doing all of those things but we tend to miss the best parts of them.” Peter sat forward looking at Smith in the eyes.

“I know my mum died last year, and I couldn't figure out why I missed her, felt guilty about her death. Then I realised I missed the mum that laughed as she pushed me in the swings, the thought of a mum. Not the woman that watched me bleed and bruise and would laugh as I cried out for help.” Smith explained.

“You mentioned last week that your boyfriends mum is lovely, how does having her around make you feel?” Peter asked.

“She’s really helped, I couldn't tell her everything but she knows basically what happened. She knits me a jumper and scarf every christmas, comes over for a chat and a cup of tea every week, really makes me feel loved and included in thei… sorry I mean my family.” Smith smiles inwardly as he realises what he has got, there really is no point in dwelling what he was missing when he could be looking at what is right in front of him. “I have Ross, Trott, Ross’ family and a few other friends I’ve met through work and stuff. In the beginning it was difficult, I became very self conscious but having these people that just see me for what I am has made me realise that people do want to be around me.” Smith laughed half heartedly.

“Of course they do! I expect they more than appreciate you being around. Anyway I think we’ve had a nice long chat today, we can talk more about this next time shall we end a bit early?” Peter suggests.

“Yeah I haven’t done the shopping yet that would be great.” Smith laughs. “Good to speak to you as always.” The shake hands as they get up.

“See you next time!” Peter waves as Alex walks out of the room.

Smith does the shopping, grabbing some Kinder and cough medicine for poorly Ross who had stayed home from uni. He couldn’t wait to make him some soup (the only thing he could just about manage) and cuddle him up in a blanket, Smith loved that poorly Ross was also clingy Ross.


	18. Down By The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith takes a walk that would change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit down and struggled to do stuff. So this chapter has been a while and it's super short but it gets across what I wanted to do.

Smith had fallen in to the domestic hum drum rhythm that came with having an office job, a boyfriend and a family. He couldn't wait for every weekend so he could spend a little more time at home but Ross and Trott had graduated recently and were both desperately scrabbling for jobs. The house was either alive with stressed activity or he would come home to the other two men on the sofa moping with a takeaway. Sometimes he found himself going for a walk in the middle of the night, he knew it wasn’t a good thing but it was a habit he developed when he lived alone, and now even when surrounded by people he sometimes felt alone. Tonight in particular he walked down to the river in the local park, enticed by the dull streetlights that reflected on the water and the mist that formed over the grassy hills. The chill in the air made him grasp at his scarf around his neck, tucking his hands into the folds as he sat on the river bank. Hearing a gritty noise behind him he turned from staring into the water, looking up he saw Ross in his big winter coat.

“I’ve been trying to do this for ages.” Ross shivers.

“Trying to do what?” Smith panics, he didn't know he even woke him.

“I’ve been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you to marry me.” Ross smiles nervously digging around in his pockets.

“What?! Are you kidding? Are you sleepwalking?” Smith gets to his feet ready to check Ross is okay.

“No I’m fine.” Ross kneels down finally having found the small velvety box he was looking for. “You are the most beautiful, intelligent and sensitive man I have ever met, you must be crazy but you decided to be with me and that is the best thing thats ever happened so Alex, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Ross smiled his hands shaking as he opened the box, too scared to make eye contact. After what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds he was forced to look at Smith because he didn't get a reply. As soon as he saw him he immediately realised why he didn't get a response. Smith was struggling to wipe away tears with his sleeves, and when they did make eye contact he choked and laughed.

“Yes you idiot I was trying to say yes!” Smith grabbed at Ross’ arm.

“Oh thank god, you were silent!” Ross laughs, standing to pick Smith up and hug him.

“How could you think I’d ever say no?” Smith grins, kissing him on the nose.

“You’ve been quiet recently, we haven't seen each other that much and I bought this about six months ago but I was too scared to ask.” Ross takes Smith’s finger and slides the simple silver ring on.

“It’s just life, isn’t it. It gets a bit stressful but it doesn’t change how much I love you.” Smith smooths a cold hand over his face and presses his lips to Ross’. 

“How are we going to tell people that I proposed in a park at two in the morning? That sounds creepy as hell.” Ross chuckled.

“It’s certainly unique.” Smith added.

They sat together on the bank of the River Ross stroking Smith’s hair and listening to the water fall over the small rocks. Only when the pink sun started to rise did they realise how long they had been sat there and decided to walk back home, spending the next day tangled up warm in bed watching crappy movies. Every time Smith lifted his hand he smiled, remembering that he was engaged to the love of his life.


	19. Morning and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- stop reading at the following line if you don't want to read it. It won't effect the story.
> 
> \----“You always pick the soft bits! Stop!” Ross literally giggled.----
> 
> Oh and If anyone uses Kik and wants to chat ideas/thoughts (or just wants to chat) my username is 5samn :)

“Oh by the way guys I have some good news.” Trott smiled, waving his fork around with a piece of pasta on the end.

“Do you wanna swallow your food before you tell us?” Ross winked back.

“Fuck off I was going to say i’m pretty sure I'm moving in with Katie, so i’ll be out of your hair. You two can bang anywhere again!” He said sarcastically.

“We do Trott, when you're out we go to town on your bed mate.” Smith said through gritted teeth.

“Oh randy!” Ross added.

“I’m just gunna go throw up a sec…” Trott pretends to get off of his seat, gagging. 

“We also have something to say.” Smith grasped for Ross’ hand under the table excitedly.

“Oh my god you aren't pregnant are you?” Trott gasped sarcastically looking between them.

“No but we are getting married!” Ross held up Smith’s hand proudly.

“Holy shit since when?” Trott questioned.

“Last week, he asked obviously.” Smith smiled nodding at Ross.

“Jesus you guys that’s awesome, come here.” Trott reached out to hug both of them. “Who would’ve thought three or four years ago my little Alex would be getting married.” He said in a condescending tone kissing Smith on the head. “And to you no less you sneaky bastard!” turning to kiss Ross too.

“Just one last surprise.” Ross added.

“Seriously i’m gunna have a heart attack in a minute what is it?” Trott looked weirdly worried.

“Will you be our best man?” Smith asked.

“Of course I fucking will! I get to do all the cool shit.” Trott laughed.

That night Smith went to bed feeling more satisfied than he had felt in months, he cuddled up next to Ross thinking he was asleep but he turned in Smith’s arms and kissed him on the nose.

“Hey sexy.” Ross said in a gruff sleepy tone.

“Sorry I woke you didn't I?” Smith looked back at him guiltily.

“Nah I was just thinking about everything.” Ross said.

“Me too, that’s why I cuddled you. I was thinking about all the cute little things you do for me.” Smith smiled.

“Like what? I’m sure I don’t do it on purpose…” Ross chuckled.

“You totally do don’t lie.” Smith laughed, brushing his fingers over Ross’ eyebrows. “You wake up even though you don’t have to every morning and make me a coffee. You even put fruit in my bag, because you know I never eat lunch. That’s just a few tiny things.” Smith said, drawing little triangles over Ross’ chest.

“Just because I don’t want you to starve!” Ross protests. “You’re skinny enough as it is.” he pinches at Smith’s hips.

“Oh you want to go?” Smith reaches his hands up making pincers in Ross’ face before attacking his underarms. 

“You always pick the soft bits! Stop!” Ross literally giggled.

At this point Smith was pretty much straddling him, stroking his hand over the slither of light that fell over Ross’ muscular chest from the gap in the curtains. They ended up like this quite often, Smith dragging his short fingernails over Ross’ arms and torso, following the line of dark hair that led from his belly button to under his boxers. Ross loved being touched, every line drawn over his pale skin elicited the best reactions, sometimes a tingle or shiver and every so often a quiet intimate moan. Smith gently smoothed his fingers over the elasticated edge of Ross’ boxers, dipping his fingers in to pull them down painfully slowly. Ross was unbelievably hard, his cock springing back as it was released from his boxers. 

“I’m going to touch you like this and you are going to come for me.” Alex instructed, sucking his lips between his teeth knowing it would drive Ross crazy. Ross could never manage words when he was worked up. Good job Smith knew what he liked, removing his hands from Ross he placed them on his own hips stroking over himself suggestively until he reached his face. He moaned as he put his index finger into his mouth, only removing it when it was suitably wet. Ross tried to reach out and grab Smith’s wrist, but only got it slapped away and as a sort of punishment Smith ran his wet finger up the length of Ross’ cock teasingly, applying hardly any pressure. Ross writhed, arching his back to try and get some friction. Seeing how desperate he was becoming Smith moved down to lick and nip at Ross’ sharp hip bones, his hands reaching up to gently circle Ross’ nipples. Smith suddenly took Ross’ cock into his mouth, making him thrust slightly too hard. Smith’s choke only seemed to heighten Ross’ pleasure. He only took his mouth away from his cock for a second to talk but Ross moaned at the loss. 

“Fuck my mouth, you can hold me down.” Smith winked, unsure if Ross was in any position to see it. Before he had any more time to consider it Ross’ soft hands were on the back of Smith’s neck pushing him back down to suck his cock. Ross was timid at first, careful not to force Smith too hard, but as his moans and pants grew deeper so did the thrusting. Ross came so deep, with his hands screwed in Smith’s hair, that Smith couldn’t taste much. His shuddering, obscenity filled orgasm made Smith smile. He was never silent for long.

“Was that okay gorgeous?” Smith asked smiling as he rolled back to his side of the bed.

“Fuck it was more than okay, seriously you’re so hot.” Ross grinned back, still coming down trying to regulate his breathing again.

“I try.” Smith said nonchalantly, covering his mouth as he yawned before kissing him gently on the lips and turning away from him.

“Come here baby, you’re tired. I’ll cuddle you and play with your hair.” Ross sidled over with both arms outreached, using his left to scratch at Smith’s head and his right to squeeze Smith closer.

Like so many other nights they fell asleep in each other’s arms and like so many other mornings they woke up the same.


	20. Unexpected Doesn't Mean Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith marries the love of his life and finally accepts that he's in it for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! SHIT YEAH!  
> A massive thanks to VexedBeverage who is the best person in the world and helped me massively writing this.  
> I hope this is a satisfying ending for you all and thank-you for every bookmark, kudos and comment.
> 
> Many many kissy faces to you all!

At twenty four Smith had naively expected to be married to a woman with a few kids but nothing did go the way he thought it would when he was a teenager. Well he sort of got something right, he was married. For something that was meant to be a quiet thing it actually turned into a big party. Trott organised paint-balling for their joint stag which Smith was strangely brilliant at having to kiss Ross’ nasty red blisters after beating his team hands down. They went back to the flat after and no one seemed to really leave, they were drinking and dancing until way after four in the morning. Smith and Ross flopping into bed. It was probably a stupid idea to have the stag the night before the wedding, everyone was rushing around panicking and flapping about. The next thing he remembered was standing in front of everyone racking his brains to try and remember the speech he had planned. Smith shifted from foot to foot, trying to calm the nerves as he looked into Ross’ impossibly blue eyes and tried to block his awareness of the other people in the room. 

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, and with an encouraging smile from Ross he started to speak. “It always felt like we jumped into each other’s lives way too quickly, our relationship developed at hyper speed and to some people I guess that was strange.” Smith paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and pushing back tears. “You have and always will be everything I need, I didn't expect you to ever love me and for a long time I was scared of anything that wasn't planned but then you came into my life and helped me to build something that we can both be proud of. So I hope that you will do me the honour of being by my side forever.” He tried to express the love he felt at that moment by staring into Ross’ eyes, but it was evident this was making him more nervous about his own speech.

Ross licked at his dry lips as Smith stopped talking, blowing out a nervous huff before he opened his mouth to begin. “The first time I spoke to you, you called me a twat.” Ross said giving Smith a cheeky smirk. “In fact i’m pretty sure by this point you have half of our friends convinced that is my actual name.” He continued, throwing a quick look over his shoulder to wink at Trott. “But you see, the thing is, I get to live out the rest of my life with you but you have to put up with living with a twat forever so I guess I win this one.” This had got a lot of laughs from the guests and a little smile and wink from Smith, Ross’ always could lift the tension, but as much as his speech could be considered funny he knew that he was truly excited to be with him forever.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur of words and formalities, something that would fade in both men’s memories. The only thing Smith could remember with any real clarity was the specific shade of blue of Ross’ eyes as they shone with unshed tears. Smith was really looking forward to the reception, it would give him the chance to catch up with old friends and eat copious amounts of food. The first thing he heard walking hand in hand with Ross as they entered the large hall was Trott’s voice. “Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you, Mr and Mr Twat!” He shouted slightly too loudly, making the microphone squeal. Everyone cheered as they walked in, Smith eyeing Ross’ grandmother who seemed less than impressed at the language Trott had chosen. As they sat at the long table at the front of the room Trott carried on. “Now you may or may not know that I was chosen to be double best man and this means I am honoured with the task of providing an extra long speech. Ross and Smith let me live with them for quite a long time, so much so i’m a little disappointed that i’m not marrying them too. I had to put up with Ross’ meticulous cleaning regime and Smith’s sleepwalking but all I get is ‘best man’.” Trott lifted his hands and made air quotes. “I will shut up now and you can all watch the slideshow of embarrassing baby pictures but seriously can we toast to Smith and Ross!” The whole room lifted their champagne flutes and roared their names, making Smith blush ferociously.

Trott wasn’t lying when he said there would be baby pictures, even sneaking in a few of himself. As the evening progressed everyone had more and more to drink until the dance floor was full of people bumping into each other and shouting lyrics. Smith had his arms draped over Ross’ shoulders stroking the short hair at the back of his neck, whilst the taller man held his waist tightly as if he might float away if he didn’t. It didn’t matter if the music was slow or fast the pair managed to sway along, oblivious to everyone else. 

“Did you have a good time today?” Ross leant to Smith’s ear to practically shout the question.

“It went so quickly, it was great though. I can’t wait to get back to the room later.” Smith said, looking at Ross daringly in the eyes and winking.

Eventually the evening wound down and people started to trickle out of the hall until the only feet left on the dance floor belonged to Smith, Ross, Trott and Katie. 

“This is weird isn’t it? Remember us all in that pizza place right at the start.” Smith laughed.

“You’ll be next mate.” Ross nodded towards Trott jokingly.

“Only if I flippin’ ask!” Katie interjected with a smirk. 

Smith lifted one of his arms from around Ross’ neck and draped it over Katie’s shoulder. “We’ll wear him down Katie, don’t worry.” 

Trott rolled his eyes at his friend, snaking an arm around Ross’ waist. “Unless I run off with Ross first.” 

Smith tightened his one arm around Ross to pull him flush against his side. “Fuck off Trott, I only just got a husband, you can’t have him. At least wait a few years when his looks fade, then I might be okay with you having a go.” 

Trott snorted a laugh and pushed at Ross’ side. “I don’t want a bloody used model mate! Keep him!” 

“Ooh Trotty, i’m a model now.” Ross pulls his best serious face, striking a pose and pouting stupidly.

Smith couldn’t resist and pecked a quick kiss to his pursed lips.

“Eurgh, would you two get a room!” Trott complained.

“We have one mate but you insisted that you wanted a dance from us before we could go bang the night away.” Ross explained.

“I didn’t mean that sort of dance Rossy get me a chair, show me your skills.” Trott said expectantly.

“Just saying, he’s actually the best fucking lap dancer.” Smith laughs, squeezing Ross’ bum.

“Your actual dancing is just furiously waving your arms about Smith, it’s not hard to be better than you.” Trott lets go of Katie’s side to imitate Smith’s signature move, bending his legs a bit and punching the air with both fists.

They pissed around in the hall until someone from the hotel came to tell them to leave, using the microphone to sing terrible karaoke until the sun started to rise over the horizon, visible through the floor to ceiling windows. 

“I’m going to go collapse now.” Trott yawned, grabbing Katie and walking off towards the lift.

“Bye mate, see you tomorrow… oh shit I mean today at some point.” Ross laughed, clapping a hand to Trott’s back as he led Smith to the lift on the other side.

“I’m so tired and my legs hurt.” Smith moaned, leaning his head on Ross’ shoulder as they stood waiting for the lift to move.

“Too tired for this?” Ross asked, grabbing Smith and hoisting him up till he was wrapped around his waist, Smith’s back against the cold metal. He kissed his neck and collar bone just visible through his unbuttoned shirt.

“Yes.” Smith laughed. “But I guess if you keep it up I might wake up a bit.” The lift dinged to indicate they had reached their floor, and as the door opened an old cleaning lady waiting outside gasped and shuffled to the side. 

“Sorry mam.” Ross said carrying Smith out of the lift and down the corridor all the way to their room.

“Did you see her face? I think we gave her a heart attack!” Smith gave a hearty laugh clinging on harder as Ross dug the key card from his pocket and let them in.

“But she must know it’s customary for a husband to carry his husband to their marital room?” He said sarcastically, throwing Smith roughly on the bed and kicking the door shut behind him. 

“Of course… Sir.” Smith teased cockily, assuming from the way he threw him on the bed that he wanted him to be the submissive today.

“Don’t tease me, or you won’t be coming at all later.” Ross growled, taking off his shoes. “Get them off.” He ordered pointing at Smith’s feet. He’d nearly finished slipping off his shoes when Ross interrupted. “In fact take it all off, I want to see you.” He stood and watched as Smith slipped off his tie, shirt and trousers. He made a real delicate show of removing his boxers, his cock a little harder than Ross expected.

“Hands off, above your head.” Ross said in reaction to Smith smoothing his hands down his hips. He removed his suit jacket and tie, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “You are going to turn over and lie on your stomach while I tie your hands and go and have a shower. You won’t move and you will not remove your head from the pillow. I won’t be long.” Ross added as Smith moved on to his front and lifted his arms up, Ross grabbed them and kissed each wrist before securing them with his tie. 

Ross showered quickly thinking of Smith outside, not even drying himself properly or dressing at all he peeked his head out of the bathroom door. Smith had obeyed, the sight of his curved back and toned shoulder blades made Ross’ stomach twinge. He walked out quietly “I’m here.” Smith jumped slightly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ross knew Smith was bit jumpy so decided to comfort him like this a little. He could see the other man about to twist around and respond but interrupted him before he could. “Stay like that Alex, but pull your knees in so I can see your sweet ass in all of it’s glory.” Ross knew Smith would get worked up easily if he called him by his first name, something they only ever did in the bedroom, it was almost a conditioned response. Smith did as he was told keeping his head down as he slid his knees in and ass upwards. Ross moved to kneel behind him on the bed, with his left hand he caressed Smith’s lower back and ass and with his right he began to touch himself. As he stroked his own length he would occasionally move forward a little touching the top of Smith’s thighs with his cock, every time he did it Smith would whimper quietly attempting to rock back for more contact. Ross had trained himself to be able to come more than once in a relatively short amount of time, knowing this he chose to carry on going until he was about to come, moaning and tensing he released his orgasm over Smith’s pale ass.

“You look gorgeous like this. Desperate and gorgeous.” Ross said roughly, wishing he could take a picture. Fuck it, he needed to. Reaching for his phone on the floor he took two or three stunning photos. “Look at you.” Ross reached to put his phone near Smith’s head using his other hand to tilt it up by his hair.

“Please let me see you.” Came Smith’s unsteady reply.

“Since you’ve been so good you can face me.” Ross whispered. Smith quickly turned himself over ever eager to see Ross and he wasn’t disappointed. He was kneeling back near the end of the bed, his face blushed and hair messy, still wet from the shower. “Sit up.” Ross ordered and Smith complied. His face was a picture as Ross crawled up the bed near him and sat down. “Come here, sit on my lap and put those tied hands around my neck.” Ross looked completely serious and didn’t break as Smith lowered himself on his lap, wrapped his legs around his back and his arms around his neck. Smith leaned in to try and kiss him, their faces irresistibly close. “No.” Ross whispered, moving his hands down to Smith’s ass, pressing a finger at his hole, he breathed in sharply not expecting the touch. With his other hand Ross reached for the small lube bottle that he’d snuck on the bed earlier, uncapping it with his thumb and squeezing some on his other fingers. He was staring into Smith’s eyes at the same time, watching for his delicious reaction when he inserted one finger roughly. One quickly became two, two became three and before he knew it Smith was writhing around in his lap, begging for Ross’s hard cock. Deciding he was suitably prepared Ross obliged, lining himself up to Smith and thrusting upwards roughly. They had a good rhythm going, Smith groaning loudly whilst biting at Ross’ jawline and Ross occasionally slapping his ass hard. Ross gripped Smith’s back and ass tighter as he came, being rough enough that it would probably leave marks. Smith came not long after, partly due to the contact of his cock against Ross’ stomach and partly due to the encouragements he whispered into his ear.

Ross let him move off, lied down next to him and reached to grab his hand and kiss it.

“Everything okay? You wanna clean up?” Ross asked, stroking his thumb over the back of Smith’s hand. 

“That was so fucking intense… subbing makes me tired, i’ll shower tomorrow. I had a fantastic day though.” Smith said, turning his head sideways to smile at Ross and peck him on the nose.

“I did too, come on then lets get comfy.” Ross’ idea of ‘getting comfy’ was getting in the covers and throwing his limbs over Smith, nuzzling into his neck. Smith ran his fingers over Ross’ eyebrows and forehead until he fell asleep, it didn't take long for him to join him.

Smith woke first leaning over Ross to grab his phone on the bed side table, last nights activities had obviously tired them out as they’d managed to sleep until two in the afternoon. This is it, Smith thought smiling as he watched Ross scrunch up his face his sleep disturbed. I want to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life.

“Watcha staring at creep.” Ross croaked out quietly.

“Just a twat I think.” Smith smiled, clapping a hand to Ross’ chest.

After everything that had happened if someone had asked him what he’d learned Smith would reply; one day someone will love you more than you thought anyone ever would and it’s okay to not love yourself but don’t let that stop you accepting them.


End file.
